<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Thorns and Crowns (Part 1) by Haedyn_Cooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974798">Of Thorns and Crowns (Part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedyn_Cooper/pseuds/Haedyn_Cooper'>Haedyn_Cooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowns and Thorns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizen is Defeated, Heuco Mundo relocation, Hurt/Comfort, Ichigo gets his powers back, Isshin’s Poor Parenting Skill, Multi, No Fullbringer Arc, Pack Dynamics, Post Winter War, Starrk and Lilynette Live, relationships tbd - Freeform, soul society - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedyn_Cooper/pseuds/Haedyn_Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki believed he did the right thing by saving Soul Society in the Winter War. While life moved on like normal for the others who had fought at his side, slowly his own grasp on the spirit realm faded. After three years of trying he may have stumbled upon the keys to regaining what he lost. Thrown headlong into a story of betrayal, who will Ichigo keep as crowns or toss aside as thorns? Part 1 is complete! Part 2 in 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowns and Thorns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please look for a new chapter every Saturday! This is complete. Part 2 coming in 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A symphony of crickets and cicada filled the hot summer night air. The occasional hoot from a lurking barred owl dotted it, aided intermittently by the long song of a whip-poor-will lilting through the tall pines and oaks of the forested mountains. Frogs murmured to each other in the valley’s lazy creek.</p><p>It was pleasant to be out here, away from the hum and buzz of modern life. Civilization seemed so far away. It seemed that not even the distant passing cars would dare growl louder than the orchestra of nature. A heavy bright moon hung lazily in the eastern sky just barely vaulting the trees and mountains that stood in its way. By the creek bed on a patch of silt and soft soil that formed its bank sat a camp. </p><p>The fire at its heart flared and flickered casting its golden light over the small tent and the lone inhabitant. His hair was long, cascading down his back in riveting luminous locks of vibrant red, orange and gold. The firelight gave it a molten appearance as it did his honey brown eyes. Tanned skin gleamed with sweat from the heat of the night. </p><p>Ichigo pulled his long hair over his shoulder and began braiding it in an effort to releive some of his self torture. He was out here trying to reconnect with his powers. No one thought he would be able to do it.  He just told his family and friends he needed time to himself. So far, the adjustment to being unable to save all those in danger had been agony.. He was human in their minds but he certainly didn’t feel like one. </p><p>Something haunted him, lurking just out of sight in the darkest corners of his dreams. He didn’t understand this thing. But instinct told him not to fear. Perhaps it was that Hollow instinct that  seemed to linger after his ‘death’ under the cheshire grinning moon of Hueco Mundo. Yes, that had to be it, he decided as he tied off the end of his braid. Three long years had passed since the end of the winter war. Ichigo simply couldn’t forget; couldn't let it go. </p><p>He missed the feel of his sword in his palm so much that he took up kendo classes on the side while finishing high school and trying to decide what to do with his life. There were still  many questions regarding that. The short answer was to protect the world. The long… He couldn’t even put it into words nor explain to others. It was a feeling that he had to do something. </p><p>Sighing he stretched and stared up at the star studded sky. It looked fuller than his heart felt. Perhaps that was the hollowness that the Arrancars had dealt with. The gazing upon something or someone and seeing them as being more complete and having more worth than yourself. </p><p>Another sigh left him as he decided to stop wasting time and get down to business. Carefully he turned his back to the fire, crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees. He took a deep calming breath. Slowly he closed his eyes and focused on his heart. Its pulse was slow and near lazy. The other noises of the night faded as the sounds in his chest grew louder. </p><p>“How long are you just going to sit there?” Came a watery distorted voice that both terrified him and made him shake with barely contained joy. </p><p>Ichigo didn’t dare open his eyes as he decided to reach out with his other senses to the world that now surrounded him. There were no humming crickets or bellowing frogs; no singing birds seeking out prey and each other. There was only the calm gentle wind and his own breathing. Opening his eyes he stared at the white haired male that crouched in front of him. </p><p>Shirosaki was oddly calm and less threatening than usual, “For as long as I can,” Ichigo finally replied. “I’m afraid to move.”</p><p>Admitting that was a sign of weakness, one the Hollow before him would have normally jumped all over to crush Ichigo and take control. But the more he stared at Shirosaki, he realized just how tired he looked. Shirosaki’s long delicate white fingers reached up and tucked a rebelling strand of orange hair behind his master’s ear. </p><p>“Abandon your fear,” he stated before grabbing a handful of Ichigo’s braid and tugging on it harshly. “I am your horse only because you have proven to be stronger.” </p><p>“So you really are here?” The man winced at the harsh handling of his long mane. He welcomed the sting though. Oh how he had missed feeling so alive. His hands moved without his bidding as they came to cup the Hollow’s cheeks and pull him in close. “I’m not dreaming again?”</p><p>His amber eyes swam with misgivings and barely contained hope. Bright gold surrounded by pools of black widened in an almost comical way. “King, you aren’t dreaming.” He gave another harsh tug on the braid in his hand. “You left us in here for so long. We kept screaming for you to hear. But you didn’t. Why now?”</p><p>Shirosaki’s voice cracked in that way only barely contained emotions do. Without thought Ichigo pulled the pale figure tight against himself, “I couldn’t even feel you. I’m so sorry. I kept trying to reach for you but found nothing. Only darkness.” </p><p>The mirrored pair shivered as emotions of longing won out and they caved to tears and the craving of closeness. It didn’t matter to them why or how in that moment. Only that they had a firm grasp now and wouldn’t let go. </p><p>Ichigo spent the next few hours in his inner world catching up on three years of lost time. It was a bright future once again. Shiro confided that he suspected that the shinigami might have been what blocked their ability to reconnect. Ichigo sadly couldn’t disagree. It seemed all too convenient to suddenly lose his powers when the war was over. It didn’t seem any others had suffered as such before. </p><p>What was worse is that it meant the goat face had also been in on it. As he was the one who taught him that final Getsuga Tenshou. His heart ached as he wondered what else the man had tried to do to keep him from what he wanted the most. Had being around everyone kept him from grasping that which was closest to him? Only little Kon and his sisters had seemed to see and understand the heartbreak the teen was going through.</p><p>Opening his eyes in the real world once more Ichigo stretched and yawned. The moon had made its way towards the western skies but was lazy with its progress through the night. Moving towards the tent he reached into a bag and pulled out a stuffed toy that somehow blinked groggily at him. Then it rubbed its beady little eyes with its paws, “Ichi, it’s late I wanna sleep more.”  </p><p>“I know, Kon” he murmured to it in return. “You can have my body and sleep more if you like.”</p><p>“Whadda ya mean?” Kon squinted. </p><p>A bright smirk crossed the teen’s lips. “Only that I won’t be needing it for the rest of the weekend. But you do have to stay out here. I don’t want people knowing about my dirty little secret just yet.” </p><p>Surprise was written all over the plushy’s face. This could only mean one thing. Ichigo had succeeded. The stuffed lion wiggled with barely contained excitement. “Yes! Let me see! I need to see!”</p><p>Ichigo squeezed just enough to make the tiny green sphere pop out of the mouth of the plushy into his palm. In a quick motion he tossed it into his own mouth. A flash of a moment later his soul was ejected from his body and Kon staggered forward on legs that were once Ichigo’s. </p><p>He turned and blinked large innocent eyes at the ghost form of Ichigo Kurosaki. Who tugged nonchalantly at the lapels of his kosode. Gods did he feel good. His long hair was still braided thankfully but his eyes held that gold that came from his Hollow. Black eating up the white sclera. </p><p>It wasn’t a take over as much of a melding of energies so Ichigo could suppress and mask his reistu while in the human realm. Kon was on him in a moment, grasping and pulling him tight into a hug that had the visored been anyone else might have cracked a rib or two. The mod soul seemed to forget his own strength from time to time. Tears filled soft brown eyes as they stared at the male..</p><p>“I’m so...” He paused as if unable to find the words he desired. “Overjoyed. Ecstatic. It’s hard to choose just one word to see you like this again. Karin and Yuzu are going to be so happy when they find out. You are going to tell them right?”</p><p>Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as his other hand laced together with one of Kon’s. That was a tough question to answer at the moment. He needed to figure out who to trust if the theory Shiro presented was true. </p><p>“I want to. But we have to do it in a quiet manner so no one else finds out. Shiro and I have a hypothesis that Soul Society might be responsible for my inability to get my powers back. After all we have always been in places they could find or had free access to. They didn’t know about this place. They had no clue what I was planning and it worked this time.” </p><p>There was clear surprise that morphed into the Kurosaki scowl. “You think they were sabotaging you?”</p><p>A nod was given as he took Zangetsu from his back, “They were always there, Zangetsu and Shiro. They looked exhausted as if they had been fighting the entire time. They said they tried reaching out but kept getting shut out like a wall was between them and me.” </p><p>“It certainly does seem possible. But you have your powers back now and that is what matters.” He smiled softly at the Ichigo. “You look healthier already.”</p><p>“Did I look unwell?” He wasn’t sure himself. It was hard to see the difference as he kept up with working out just in case his powers returned. </p><p>Kon tilted his head to the side and nodded, “It was in your eyes and the way you carried yourself. It was as if you lost your pride.” </p><p>“My pride,” a chuckle left him and he nodded slightly in agreement he could certainly see that. </p><p>It was like being told he was of no worth now that the war was over. His powers had the possibility of surpassing the head captain. The only other person that was possible for was tossed into a deep dark hole and the key thrown away. Aizen hadn’t seen eye to eye with Soul Society and thus tried to change it. Not that Ichigo could completely disagree with him. </p><p>There was much that needed to change. Change was messy business. Many believed they knew what was correct and would fix the problem. But in practice, it was often a passing of the baton from one kind of ruling class to another. This was the natural order of things really. The proof of such was easily seen within his own soul. </p><p>He longed for Hueco Mundo for once. There, things were simple  — eat or be eaten — fight for the right to rule. Perhaps in that simplistic idea of the world Aizen wasn’t so wrong after all. The pecking order of the Espada was chosen based on pure strength. </p><p>They followed the one who was stronger than themselves. Even if it all turned out to be a trick for a short time. Aizen had placed himself above them but eventually proved with his own ingenuity that he deserved that position. All of the Arrancar fought to be where they were and stronger. Maybe he should go there if it turned out those he had held close where his true enemies. </p><p>“We will figure this out,” He stated after some thought, “If all goes to hell I’m going to Hueco Mundo. I want you to come as well. Honestly I would take anyone who is loyal to me.” </p><p>Kon nodded then yawned, “I would follow you anywhere, Ichi. I know the twins would as well.” </p><p>Ichigo gave a heavy sigh, “I know but they need to know they have the choice to live as humans if that’s what they want. They don’t need to get mixed up in my personal hell.”</p><p>“Like you could stop them.” The mod soul scoffed at him before walking off to go sleep. “Night, Ichi. I’ll see ya in the morning for breakfast.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo has a conversation with the twins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! Thank you guys for all the kudos and inspiring comments on the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kon was right. </p>
<p>Hell, Ichigo swore he never would have said such a thing, but here he was thinking it. The mod soul was currently talking animatedly in his plushy body to an oddly unsurprised Karin and a baffled Yuzu. The blonde looked as if the world was turned slightly on its head and decided to force her to accept things she hadn’t considered before. </p>
<p>“So Ichi-nii has his powers back and it is a secret.” Yuzu finally seemed to grasp it. Reaching forward she picked up the stuffed lion. “And you are Kon. Who has been a plushy living in my house for the last 4 or 5 years. Or rather a mod soul posing as a plushy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kon had the decency to look sheepish as he had likely seen many things that were not to be mentioned. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time but didn’t know if it was the right thing or not.”</p>
<p>Ichigo felt the need to step in. “I didn’t want to force him to be by himself all the time so I stuffed him in there. He was so unhappy when I first met him.” </p>
<p>The ginger thought it was best to appeal to her softer side at the moment. Not that he was wrong. Her face fell into a sad frown before she hugged Kon tightly to her. “I know what it feels like to be left behind. Everyone in my family has the ability to see souls and spirits but me. I feel like it is so unfair.” </p>
<p>Karin chose that moment to speak up. “I have wondered why it is that you can’t see spirits. All things to be considered, maybe you simply haven’t had a need for it as you have everyone else to protect you from such things?”</p>
<p>Her ash brown eyes glanced over to Ichigo to see his opinion on the matter. He merely tilted his head to the side and rubbed the back of his head as he pondered it. “You might be right. Anyway, the thing to be considering now is this. Who can I trust with the fact that my powers are back? I honestly don’t think anyone associated with Soul Society needs to know.. The old man either.” </p>
<p>“You think Dad set you up to try and get you out of fighting in any more wars?” The light haired sibling sipped her milkshake as she posed the question. They had decided to have this conversation in a sparsely occupied ice cream parlor so Ichigo would know they were not being listened in on. </p>
<p>“He is the one who taught me that attack and in such an odd manner as well. I didn’t think much about it at the time as...” He paused, sighing heavily. “As I was just so happy he was finally sharing the world I had been shoved into with me, instead of acting as if it didn’t exist.” </p>
<p>“That stupid old goat should have been training you!” Karin snapped sharply. “Hell he should have been acknowledging my issues as well instead of making light of it and ignoring it. I understand exactly what you are saying and I agree. He doesn’t need nor have the right to know.” </p>
<p>Karin had a hard time watching her brother fight to protect the family while their father sat back, content with watching from the sidelines. Was it unfair to think that way? Maybe. But he had done nothing to prove them wrong over the years. What father could watch their own son struggle and never stand up and protect them until it was nearly too late?</p>
<p>Hands settled over both of her own tightly clenched fists. One set was Yuzu’s the other Ichigo’s. A plush paw wiped the tears that spilled down her cheeks in her frustration. At least they would stand together and walk forward as one from now on. It verified all that she already knew, but the reassurance had been worth it. </p>
<p>It hurt less now. </p>
<p>“If Soul Society tries to take your powers away again, I wanna go with you and learn to be like you!” Yuzu blurted out after a moment then bashfully added.  “I want to learn anyway but still.” </p>
<p>Her smile was wide and sweet. The others couldn’t help but chuckle at her excitement. It was endearing and comforting. Karin hugged her twin to her side, “I will help as much as I can. And Ichigo,” Her eyes seemed to cut into him as she met his gaze, “If it comes down to it, we will go with you anywhere you think will be safe for us.” </p>
<p>“Even if it means leaving this life behind for something unknown and terrifying.” Yuzu agreed quickly. It must have been that twin-speak magic they shared from time to time. </p>
<p>Ichigo couldn’t hide his love nor his gratitude at their acceptance and choice. “I will do all I can to protect you and I will always make sure you are safe. I will never leave you behind again. I swear it.” </p>
<p>The following day he was ambushed by none other than a very coy Urahara. There was something in Urahara’s eyes that conveyed a seriousness that nearly knocked the air from Ichigo's lungs. </p>
<p>"I wanted to have some tea with you and celebrate your graduation from high school!" The blond man in a bucket hat chimed. His cheerfulness was hard to place as false. "Why don't you bring those cute sisters and the lion along. We can make a small party of it. I haven't had Yuzu's cooking in so long!"</p>
<p>It was easy to tell the shopkeeper was up to something. But what exactly?  Under normal circumstances he would have been running for the hills as fast as possible. Lifting his chin slightly in a motion of agreement Ichigo replied, "Sure just us four and you, Yoruichi, and Tessia. We can enjoy fine cooking and talk about the future. But just us no extras please."</p>
<p>The politeness was superficial. It was a warning only because Ichigo didn't dislike Urahara. In general he believed Urahara to be the most likely to understand what he was going to say and why. He had after all helped Ichigo access his powers once before. It had been a time when no one else would help. There was also the possibility that the man had also noticed what Shiro had ― that his powers had been suppressed, not non-existent.  </p>
<p>"Let's set it up for this Friday evening," the blond suggested, "Karin and Yuzu get out early as it is the last day of school before their summer break, right?"</p>
<p>Ichigo gave another nod, "Yeah. We will meet at your place around two in the afternoon. We will bring the groceries. Any requests I should pass on to the chef?"</p>
<p>Urahara pondered for a moment, his folded fan tapping loudly on his chin, "Savory food but whatever she feels like making is fine with me."</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll let them know," Ichigo agreed. Then he watched as the man dashed off to return to his shop. It was an odd thing to see but Ichigo was used to it by now. Turning away he headed towards his sisters' school. </p>
<p>The main question to be asked was how did Urahara find out. Or was he still uncertain, merely suspecting Ichigo succeeded? </p>
<p>Shirosaki pushed forward in his mind with a somehow comforting presence. The pair had become very close after being separated for so long. Ichigo knew that to those who were spiritually aware, one of his eyes would bleed black around the iris before the iris took on a more golden hue. </p>
<p>It had been Karin that pointed this out one day out of considerable curiosity and slight fear. After all, in other encounters she’d had with those possessing such eyes they’d almost always to tried to eat her or those around her. </p>
<p>“He could have noticed you came back in a fairly good mood or felt something shift.” The Hollow suggested answering his master’s thoughts. “Like stepping in front of a motion detector.” </p>
<p>Ichigo made a noise of agreement as he turned a corner and walked up alongside the brick fence of the school. The twins were just exiting ahead and chatting animatedly to one another. Likely about what they might do for the summer. Karin noticed him first and grabbed the hand of Yuzu pulling her along towards their brother. </p>
<p>“Hi, Ichi-nii,” the blonde greeted once they were before him. “How was your day?”</p>
<p>Patting her head he smiled, “It could have been worse.” He stated before his serious face slipped on. “Urahara found me and asked us to dinner at his place on Friday. He asks that Yuzu takes care of the food.”</p>
<p>Karin narrowed her eyes at him, “He usually does ask about you a lot when I go there for Hollow repellent. Did he give a reason?”</p>
<p>“My graduation,” he replied. “I can’t help but feel it’s something else though. It will be just us three, him, Kon, Tessai and Yoraichi. I made it clear no one else was welcome. Hopefully he keeps his word.”</p>
<p>Yuzu gave a puzzled look, “You think he found out.”</p>
<p>Giving a nod, Ichigo turned on his heel, “We should head to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner.” </p>
<p>“Oh! How about curry?” The blonde piped as she quickly fell into step next to her brother. Karin took up his other side. It was nice to spend time with them like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Round table discussion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you greatly for all the kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday rolled around quicker than Ichigo could have liked. The world just didn’t seem content to let him enjoy a little bit of peace and quiet. Kon sighed heavily from where he was cradled lovingly in Yuzu’s arms. His little lion face looked up at Ichigo. </p>
<p>“Do we really have to?” he asked for the fourth or maybe fifth time. </p>
<p>“Yep,” Yuzu popped with fake enthusiasm. She was ever the optimist. One of them had to be. </p>
<p>Karin shifted the bags in her grasp from one hand to the other. “Let’s just get this over with. We know what to do if shit hits the fan.”</p>
<p>They all nodded in mutual agreement as they entered the parking lot of the little shonten. A sign claiming it was  closed for the evening hung neatly on the door. Yuzu slid the door open for the other two before following them and closing it behind her. At the entrance to the house proper leaned Urahara, deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Thank you for having us over,” Yuzu started, deciding it was her job to be the social butterfly as well.“I’ll be using your kitchen to get things ready.”</p>
<p>The blond male blinked in surprise before glancing at the four. Jerking to stand up straight a large smile spread over his face, he exclaimed “Oh my! Certainly! Tessai has offered to be at your disposal should you need anything.” </p>
<p>Kon hopped from Yuzu to Ichigo’s shoulder while the blond girl took the bags from her brother. “Karin, do you wanna help?”</p>
<p>The dark twin nodded. “Yeah, I have some of your groceries anyway.”</p>
<p>With a smile towards their brother they wandered off to the kitchen. Once they were out of sight, Urahara jumped right into business, “How does it feel to have them back?”</p>
<p>Sharp amber eyes cut towards what was now a possible threat. The look on the shopkeeper’s face looked worn and tired but hopeful. Like there was something before him he couldn’t prove but desperately wanted to believe. The ginger tilted his head slightly as he studied the other more. </p>
<p>“Why do you care if they are back?” He asked finally. The teen needed to know that the man wouldn’t try to take them away. He needed to know many other things. </p>
<p>“I have been trying to understand for a while why you lost them. Abilities don’t work like Isshin explained. None of them do unless the source of the power forsakens you.” Urahara replied. Overall the expression on Urahara’s face was one of deep thought as if he was still puzzling it all out in his head, “I highly doubt that Zangetsu would leave you behind like that.” </p>
<p>It made sense. </p>
<p>“Anyway let’s talk about this more in the dining room, ” the shopkeep said. Following Ichigo debated what to tell the other. The truth might be best in this instance as well as offer a chance to see if his suspicion might be correct. Shiro offered up his own two cents, “Just do it, King. If he doesn’t behave in a manner that is accepting we will destroy him.” </p>
<p>Such a statement made the teen smirk. Once upon a time he might have been revolted by such a suggestion. Now he merely nodded and moved on. It was part of life. One sometimes had to choose who lived and who died. For Ichigo if he could maintain the ability to hold that he held dear to him close he would destroy all in his way. He was tired of choosing the moral high ground when those around him clearly didn’t. </p>
<p>Yoruichi was already seated at the table when they entered the room. She, like her partner, looked tired and thoughtful. Her golden eyes glanced up when Ichigo sat down at the table Urahara next to her. The older man opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by Ichigo’s raised hand.</p>
<p>“Let me be very clear here,” the teen started as he leaned on the table with his forearms, hands clasped loosely together. “I care not for how long it has taken me to gain access to my powers again. The time has left me feeling as if there was more than a simple reason as to why I couldn’t hear Zangetsu.”</p>
<p>His gaze was sharp and unkind. “We are certain that someone was stopping me from accessing them. I will give you one chance to prove to me that it wasn’t you.”</p>
<p>Shiro made his presence known by letting the Hollow reiastu to flow to the surface changing one of the teen’s eyes. The air in the small room was volatile. Neither dared to move as they tried to understand the male who sat before them. Long gone was the scowling fifteen year old who longed for the power to protect all that he held dear. In his place was a scorned teen who would use that power to destroy those who tried to suppress him again.  </p>
<p>They could grasp that. It was like the injustice they had seen directed towards their companions who were changed into monsters against their will. Ichigo had done nothing more than survive the war. For this, instead of praise he was punished ― chained like a wild beast. </p>
<p>“We didn’t know something was stopping you from accessing your powers. We had suspected something but had no way of proving it. We could find nothing imprinted on your soul.” Urahara stated, “What gave me more evidence was the way it seemed  that  you had just suddenly had all your energy cut off.”</p>
<p>“It was but I didn’t realize it till last weekend when I took off camping.” Ichigo stated, “I was able to get through easily once I was away from Karakura.” </p>
<p>“I see the Hollow is still there but it seems you two have reached a harmony,” Yoruichi pointed out with a slight smirk as if she found it amusing.</p>
<p>“I have no reason to not believe his intention is for the benefit of us both,” the ginger said lazily as he relaxed and leaned back slightly. “We have been working to keep my spiritual pressure under wraps for as long as is needed.”</p>
<p>Urahara leaned forward in barely contained excitement, “And a fine job you are doing. I didn’t even sense you when you entered the shop. Are you teaching the other two to do the same?”</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded. It had taken quite some time. But Yuzu was now able to see vague outlines of spirits and able to keep herself from being noticed entirely. It was likely due to her having so little spirit pressure at the moment. It would grow the more she used it. </p>
<p>Karin had been training to keep her energy close to her for some time as it was. It was only with the aid of Shi-nii, as they had taken to calling the Hollow, that she had figured out what she had been doing wrong.</p>
<p>Kon decided to direct the conversation back towards gaining information rather than giving. “Do you think Isshin had anything to do with this?”</p>
<p>Grey eyes widened in utter surprise. “Isshin? I don’t see why he,” He paused in what he was saying falling into thought, “Unfortunately he might have. If someone was going to create a block on your powers it would make sense that it would be one with similar reiatsu as yourself.” </p>
<p> Ichigo swallowed thickly. The information was a lot even if it was only a possibility at this moment. This didn’t quite prove to him that he could trust the pair across from him but he was certainly willing to give it a try. </p>
<p>“If it turns out that I can’t trust goat face or Soul Society, I’m not sticking around for them to attempt this shit again.” He informed the tarsely. “I can survive in Hueco Mundo and I will happily take Kon, Karin and Yuzu with me. They have already told me they would come if I left.”</p>
<p>They blinked owlishly at Ichigo. “Why the hell would you go there?” Cried Yoruichi as she slammed her hands on the table. “Do you know that they would just be living walking bait for any and all hollows that are prowling about? What of their human lives? They haven’t even finished school, Ichigo!”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but stare at her in that knowing manner. “If push comes to shove, I would rather not destroy the lives of hundreds of people because I won’t let anyone have my sisters or Kon. They are mine to protect and mine to see to if they choose to follow me. I know just as well as you do that, if I leave they would follow in any means necessary to get to me. I would rather they enter our world with their eyes wide open. Not tossed in like a lamb to the lions.” </p>
<p>Karin and Yuzu entered with Tessai behind them carrying many plates of various foods. Yuzu carried plates and utensils, Karin a large pitcher of lemonade. Her ever sharp eyes narrowed quickly in on Urahara and Yoruichi. It was as if she could sense they were in the middle of an argument. </p>
<p>Plates were placed and the clatter of food being served filled the small area. Yuzu smiled at everyone despite the tense air. In moments they were eating and the tension started to fade some. </p>
<p>“We don’t care what you think by the way,” Karin stated to the room. “We are prepared for what’s coming. And it is best we don’t act like Soul Society is just going to sit back and let Ichi-nii live his life. You guys claim to not want to interfere with the living yet you do so all the time. Look at what happened to Ichigo’s friends and many of those who were his enemies at one time.” </p>
<p>She had a valid point that couldn’t be ignored nor pushed aside in vain hopefulness.</p>
<p>“So Huece Mundo,” Tessai murmured lightly. “How would you provide for them as they currently are? Or your own body for that matter?” </p>
<p>“We will plan accordingly. Also it isn’t an issue as Las Noches is completely able to take care of humans considering they kept Orihime there for such a long time.” Ichigo replied after a moment. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Urahara exclaimed. “They made it to where they had a sun and everything right? It was only within the dome though if I remember.” </p>
<p>“It should still be working right?” The older teen asked. </p>
<p>The scientist nodded excitedly. “It should be pumping along even without someone at the helm. Do you want to go scout it out at some point to be on the safe side?”</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded, “Shiro can get me to Hueco Mundo without any issue. Once there it’s just a matter of remembering where to go. We are sure we know the way without much help. After that we will need to secure it and see who’s still living there. I’m sure some low level Arrancar survived the war.”</p>
<p>Dinner carried on in a casual manner. Questions were tossed here and there to help solidify the backup plan if things did go south. Urahara and his crew pledged loyalty in this matter and would do anything to see to it that they had a safe place to learn how to explore their abilities and train. </p>
<p>The twins were happy and excited, demanding pictures of Ichigo’s trip. The trip was scheduled for the following weekend. Just enough time to allow for Urahara to create some special gear for the male. Slowly they made their way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What might Ichigo find in Las Noches?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos! It is wonderful to read your thoughts about the potential outcome of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huece Mundo remained perpetually unforgiving. Ivory sands pierced by crystalized trees stretched interminably in every direction. In the starless sky, only a sliver of moon cast its light upon the cold, cruel world below. The vastness of the place was daunting — but also centering. </p>
<p>It felt as if Ichigo belonged in this world much more than the human one to which he had been born. </p>
<p>The air was dry and cool. Nothing dared to make a sound for fear of calling down upon themselves their cannibal brethren. Stretching, Ichigo arched his back taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Carefully he pushed his abilities to sense other reiatsu. </p>
<p>Far off in the distance he felt hundreds of low level Hollows milling about in search of their next meal. Below his feet a mile or so, were more who hid away in the caves of the vast world. Ichigo remembered them vaguely as where the Menos Grande congregated, conveniently named the Menos Forest. They were large beasts who roamed about with little direction. </p>
<p>He didn’t need to worry about them too much. They likely weren’t interested in a near impossible meal. Those who would think they could take him on were likely the Adjuchas and the Vasto Lordes. Even that might be rare considering how powerful Ichigo was. Also, word tended to spread through the sands like ink in water. He had taken some of the most powerful and blood thirsty Arrancars already. </p>
<p>Ichigo couldn’t help but swallow thickly at remembering his last visit to this place. It hadn’t been planned to take on Ulquiorra and others. It simply happened because he couldn’t say no to a battle and retreat. </p>
<p>Shaking the thoughts off he moved towards an area where he felt a vaguely familiar energy. It reminded him of his last visit. It seeped from and permeated the land as well as the air like viney tendrils. They almost pulsed every now and then. While he had noticed them, the others in his company had not. It was clear from their opinion that Huece Mundo was nothing but a vast emptiness. </p>
<p>Some sand shifted as a tiny lizard like Hollow scurried away from the Visored. It blinked its tiny eyes at him before burying itself once more in the sand. This world was crawling with life. It simply lived differently than its sun-loving cousins. </p>
<p>Smirking he picked up his pace. In what felt like moments he was sliding to a stop in front of the vastly tall walls that made up Las Noches. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he passed through the gates that opened into a large tunnel feeding into the sunlit portion of this world. Vines, grasses, trees and flowers here grew out of bounds and unkempt without their shinigami caretakers. They reached and clawed at the false sun that shone down upon them. </p>
<p>Pulling out his camera he took a picture of the vast wild growth. Who knew three years could turn a garden into a mini wildland? It would take a lot of work to tame the roses and jasmine back into a manageable growth. Carefully he picked his way across the expanse to the doorway that led into the main portion of Las Noches. </p>
<p>Inside was a vast network of hallways and rooms. It took some wandering before he found himself in the grand throne room. Oddly it looked used and somewhat clean. Dust hadn’t gathered much on the large table at the heart of the lower floor. A raised dais pushed a very uncomfortable throne above the rest of the area. It was simple in structure as was nearly everything in Las Noches. And like nearly everything in Hueco Mundo it was imposing and felt like it was a living, breathing creation.</p>
<p>A shiver traveled its way up his spine right before the quiet was crushed by the slamming open of a door. Ichigo jerked around to face the potential attacker, his blade drawn in a swift movement despite the bulk the blade possessed. The sight that greeted him was not one he would have ever expected. </p>
<p>Long curly green hair framed the adult face of Nel before cascading down her lithe back. Her olive green eyes wide with shock. Not a full step behind her was the unmistakable form of Grimmjow. His blue hair was longer. And the murderous look had gone out of  his eyes. But it was him. </p>
<p>In a flash of movement Nel was throwing herself in Ichigo’s arms wailing about how she was so happy to see him. </p>
<p>It took some effort to maintain his footing rather than end up on his ass but he managed it. Words of comfort left his lips before he knew what he was saying. He petted her head as she shook with sobs. It made his heart ache for her. </p>
<p>“How long have you two been here? Are you alone?” Were you all that survived? He wanted to ask but held back. It didn’t seem right to ask the pair such a personal question. </p>
<p>Grimmjow was the one to answer as Nel buried her face in the Shinigami’s chest. “There are others who come here every now and then. Just to check in really. The real question is what are you doing here, Kurosaki? Ready to fight me like you promised?”</p>
<p>Frowning he shook his head, “I’m not here to fight.” He replied while putting his blade away to prove his point. “I’m scouting for a place to live so to speak.” </p>
<p>“I thought you lived with the other weaklings in the human realm.” The blue haired male huffed.</p>
<p>“And I will as long as Soul Society behaves themselves. But honestly I don’t think they will.” Nel finally freed him from her death grip to look at him with large curious eyes. “It’s a bit of a story.”</p>
<p>“Itsygo can live here if he wants. Nel will make a room for him.” She grinned widely at him. “Why would they not behave themselves?”</p>
<p>The green haired woman tugged his hand as she led them over to the table to sit and chat. </p>
<p>They seemed healthy over all, not that Ichigo could really tell. He couldn’t help but return her smile and sit where she told him. Plopping down he moved his sword to rest against the table next to him. </p>
<p>“They tried to take away my powers after the war ended.” He stated after a moment or two. “They don’t like the idea of someone powerful enough to take Aizen out just lingering about. Despite my saving them they felt it best to seal my abilities away. Now that I have them back I want to find a place to live peacefully. I wouldn’t be coming here alone if things became dangerous. My younger siblings would be coming with me.” </p>
<p>He decided to group Kon in with his siblings all things considered. “Maybe some others but it remains to be seen.” He continued, “I take it with you guys living here that everything works fairly well still?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Nel chimed. “Almost everything works still.”</p>
<p>That was pleasing to hear. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow then, “Would our living here be a problem? I will be coming here to fix things up and help my siblings adjust to this place.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what you do,” the panther growled, “I want to fight you. That’s it. I will destroy you one day.”</p>
<p>Ichigo couldn’t help the bit of warmth that flooded his chest at the other’s words. He wasn’t feared here for that which he was capable of doing. The Visored was welcomed with open arms more or less. Smiling fondly he asked for a tour from Nel. The female was more than happy to comply. </p>
<p>From the throne room they left through the door the pair of Arrancar had entered. The halls here were less imposing and bleak than the ones through which he had entered. He had no doubt that it was likely Nel’s work that brightened the place. Her and Yuzu would likely get along like two peas in a pod when it came to filling the white palace with beauty and what not. </p>
<p>The teen liked everything over all. It was easy to find one’s way around. They eventually found a grouping of rooms that weren’t damaged and simply needed some cleaning up. The rooms opened out into the wild growth he passed through earlier. </p>
<p>“These would work quite well,” He mused to his green maned tour guide. </p>
<p>She nodded her agreement, “I can get started dusting and clearing things out. I’ll even help you transport things from the human world if you want.”</p>
<p>“That would be helpful.” Ichigo nodded, “I’ll be bringing Karin and Yuzu the next time for a short trip to see how they handle the air and whatnot here. I figure they will do just fine. It might even boost Yuzu’s budding powers.”</p>
<p>“Yuzu and Karin,” She hummed, “I’m sure they will do fine considering they are your siblings.”</p>
<p>“Urahara is working on a body for Kon. He might just end up in mine. But he wants something that’s purely his own, not something he shares with me from time to time,” He tilted his head in thought, “But that might take a few years to achieve.” </p>
<p>The puzzled look  returned to her face. “You mean one of your siblings doesn’t have his own body?” </p>
<p>Looking somewhat sheepish he tried his best to explain the situation when it came to the mod soul. He was worried he would have to explain it more than a few times but was pleasantly surprised when the female grasped it on the first go around. She smiled and agreed with the mod soul. </p>
<p>“Sharing a physical form would be annoying. I hope he gets his own body soon.” Nel glanced about the room they were in. It was simple, but large — like many of the rooms in Las Noches. It would take some doing for it to be made cozy. </p>
<p>They meandered out of the room and towards another. Within it was a kitchen. Ichigo blinked with utter surprise. That was one less thing he would have to be worried about. Poking about the space they found a pantry stocked with dusty canned foods that were still good. A double win in his book. </p>
<p>Glancing at his camera he decided he had enough information for now, at least enough to help make an informed decision about how to proceed. Nel followed him to the overgrown courtyard. Saying their farewells Ichigo left via a gargantua.</p>
<p>Little did they know that a pair of blue eyes were watching them from a hidden perch in a nearby tree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing is ever a smooth operation when you include others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few things could be said for constant vigilance. Firstly, it prevents one from being taken by surprise. Also, a little forethought can head off some things before trouble begins. And third — Yuzu knew nothing of traveling light! </p>
<p>A medium sized suitcase sat by the doorway next to a larger one plus a backpack. All three threatened to burst at the seams for their little camping trip. Ichigo glared at the large one as if it had personally offended him. Perhaps it had. </p>
<p>It had been Ichigo who had to lug it down from their second floor to the door. The cute white bunnies covering the luggage stared back at him, eyes full of deceitful innocence.. </p>
<p>Karin and Ichigo were a little more sensible in their packing. A large backpack and a small duffle bag each. Yuzu packed as if she was ready for the zombie apocalypse to erupt at any moment. </p>
<p>Not that they could blame her too much. She was going to another world  where the prospect of literally being eaten was a real and natural part of the flow of life. </p>
<p>Thus, only  she packed a first aid kit. Neither of the others had thought to bring one at first. </p>
<p>“Okay!” Yuzu chimed as she came bouncing down the stairs, “I think that’s everything! Along with the cooler we should be ready to hit the road!” </p>
<p>A wail erupted from the dining room. Isshin was busy crying to the oversized picture of the children’s mother. He wailed they were leaving and wouldn’t let him come along. It seemed to annoy everyone but Yuzu, who ignored it entirely. </p>
<p>They carried their things out to the car and loaded it before they had to listen to any more of the full grown man’s nonsense. </p>
<p>Once in Ichigo’s car, all four breathed a sigh of relief. Kon relaxed in the series of straps buckling him to Yuzu’s backpack. Starting the car, Ichigo got them moving along. </p>
<p>“So who’s going with us?” Karin asked from the passenger seat.  </p>
<p>Ichigo hummed in thought for a moment, “Well Nel, and Grimmjow had decided to meet us at Urahara’s. That way we have extra hands and we have some protection,a better ability to direct where we will land once we cross over to Hueco Mundo. </p>
<p>“Yoruichi has stated her interest in going with us as well. But I think it will be Tessia who does instead as he is better with kido and healing.” </p>
<p>“Do you think they will like us?” Yuzu asked softly from the backseat.</p>
<p>“They are bound to love you, Yuzu!” Kon all but yelled from his confinement. “I mean who wouldn’t? You’re so sweet and thoughtful!”</p>
<p>The pair up front smiled slightly at each other. Grimmjow’s behavior remained to be seen. But Nel would certainly love on them enough for the two Arrancars put together. That much seemed inevitable. </p>
<p>Once they got to Las Noches, they would also get the chance to meet up with a few of the other Arrancars that had survived. There was much to do on this trip and seemingly not enough time. They expected to spend a total of three human world days there. </p>
<p>Yuzu, Kon and Karin carried on in an excited fashion about possibilities and what they might expect. It would be interesting overall to get their take on things. Yuzu could see and hear spirits clearly now. She had grown the most over the short time. </p>
<p>They pulled into the shop’s parking lot and slipped carefully between the fence and side of the building before entering a small garage that had been used originally for storage. That space had now been cleared out to hide Ichigo’s car while they were gone. </p>
<p>Once parked, the party of four got to work. The car was unpacked and everything hauled to the tea room. Finished with that, they looked about for the others only to find them all downstairs in the training facility. </p>
<p>The facility was Urahara’s pride and joy really. The vast openness that displayed perpetual daytime and recreated the most barren wasteland. </p>
<p>Kon’s pill was plucked from the plushy and swallowed by Ichigo quickly. Then the four carefully made their way down the ladder to the rocky ground. Ichigo was promptly greeted by a cheerful Nel, the hug nearly suffocating. The others made themselves known in more reasonable manners. </p>
<p>“So these are the siblings?” Nel asked as she finally let go of the ginger in favor of meeting the three new people. Her eyes were wide with curiosity as she folded her hands behind her back and introduced herself, “I’m Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, please call me, Nel.”</p>
<p>Yuzu was staring the whole time with large adoring eyes. Nel had the most amazing hair color she had ever seen, “I’m Yuzu Kurosaki!” She smiled as she bowed politely, “Please take good care of us.” </p>
<p>“Kurosaki,” Grimmjow growled as he moved towards the ginger, “What are you doing bringing cubs to Las Noches?”</p>
<p>Blinking slightly the male tilted his head, “Cubs? They’re hardly children, Grimmjow. They are the age I was when I fought you in the Winter War. Well, except Kon. He’s actually older than me but has the mentality of a fifteen year old.” </p>
<p>His statement seemed to knock the mod soul from his gawking at Nel and kick him into high gear. “I do not,” he yelled at the Visored.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure you don’t.” Ichigo said sarcastically before deciding to get the rest of the introductions out of the way. “Grimmjow I would like you and Nel to meet my sisters. Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. The one playing dress up in my body is Kon. He’s actually a mod soul but more or less family at this point.”</p>
<p>The blue haired male gave a nod and turned to the three, “I’m Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”</p>
<p>With that out of the way they moved on to getting the things from upstairs and figuring out who all was going. Tessia was joining the group this run to collect data and serve as an on site medic. He and Yuzu chatted quietly for a bit about food while everyone organized and decided who would carry what and who. Yuzu didn’t have much of an ability at controlling reiastu yet so she would need help crossing the void. </p>
<p>Urahara bounced about attaching bracelets to the various Kurosakis. These would track their reitsu output and vital signs so they could better understand what Hueco Mundo did to humans. The bracelets would also allow for communication between the two worlds, via short text messages. </p>
<p>They seemed to be one of the better inventions the scientist had created. They were simple bands that synced up with the teens’ cell phones providing the ability to text and send data to the phones. It was ingenious really. </p>
<p>The teens pulled on their backpacks and readied their gear. Ichigo motioned that they were ready. Just as they were about to have Grimmjow open a gargantua, a spike of spirit pressure had the group quickly falling into a defensive posture. </p>
<p>At the entrance to the underground area stood Isshin. His face was contorted into an expression of rage. Giving a shout to get moving Urahara and Yoruichi burst into action. </p>
<p>The gargantua ripped open like a bottomless maw. Luggage was grabbed along with the two girls and using everything they had in them they took a leap of faith. The charge was on as the group raced across the vast darkness and leaped out into the night of Hueco Mundo. </p>
<p>The portal shut behind them like a bear trap. Upon landing there a brief head count was taken. Almost immediately, they were racing off to Las Noches.</p>
<p>It didn’t take that long for the party to arrive. Once there Yuzu and Karin needed a break to adjust. Getting them to the throne room was simple enough. They were grateful for the chairs, uncomfortable as they were. Water and snacks were administered as well as some scans from Tessai. It was determined that such fast travel had likely caused them to suddenly feel so weak. </p>
<p>This did make sense to Ichigo on some level. Items were set down to be unpacked later. For now they had bigger fish to fry. What was to be done about Isshin? Clearly, the dark haired shinigami now knew they were in Hueco Mundo and that Ichigo had his powers back. The Visored rubbed his temples as he considered. For now he had done the right thing — since he didn’t trust the old man. </p>
<p>“Dad looked enraged,” Karin murmured just loud enough to be heard. “I’ve never felt his spiritual pressure before but it was daunting.” </p>
<p>Yuzu nodded in agreement and moved to share a seat with her twin. She sought physical comfort at that moment as much as anything. “It was crushing.” She glanced about the table. “Do all of you feel like that?”</p>
<p>It was a good question. After all, Yuzu was just learning the ropes. </p>
<p>Grimmjow leaned on the back of the twins’ chair, a watchful sentinel running his fingers through Yuzu’s hair. “We all can feel like that, cub. It’s dangerous to let your spiritual pressure spike like that. Not to yourself, but to those around you. Especially if they haven’t built up the energy to ward off your own.”</p>
<p>He was almost tender as he explained it to the girl. It was a side of him of which the others hadn’t known. “If he had done that and the rest of us were not there to fight it for you, you would have passed out from the pressure alone.”</p>
<p>The girls huddled closer together as they contemplated this new information.. It was a lot to take in. And it was just the tip of the iceberg. Ichigo couldn’t help but grind his teeth at the thought that Isshin could have hurt the girls had it not been for so many around to protect them. </p>
<p>He clenched his hands into tight fists as he stared at the table. It was a miracle that he kept his own energy under tight wraps considering when he last had his powers he hadn’t focused on controlling them. Though that might have had something to do with him being thrown nearly head first into a war soon after learning he even had abilities. </p>
<p>“Don’t think too hard on it, King,” a watery voice mocked from behind his chair. It caused him to jump slightly then look up at the only being likely to sneak up on him these days.</p>
<p>Shirosaki was livid. The rage was barely contained in his cold golden gaze. Unlike Ichigo the pale version of him wore his hair in a high ponytail that was braided. His bangs were held slightly out of his eyes by a hair clip that looked like a strawberry. It was the only color on his person aside from  his eyes. </p>
<p>The twins were quickly abandoning their shared seat and making their way over to the Hollow to offer hugs with joyful yet tearful cries of “Shi-nii.” Ichigo couldn’t help but smirk since the albino could do nothing but give into their demands for hugs and attention. </p>
<p>“There, there.” He consoled them with pats on their heads as they all but wrapped themselves around his lower torso. He didn’t look amused in the slightest but Ichigo and Kon certainly were.</p>
<p>“Who’s the look alike?” Growled Grimmjow. The male looked ready to pull his blade if his hand resting on its grip was any indication. </p>
<p>“Shirosaki,” the pale creature answered as he majestically managed to move the twins and himself into a chair. They seemed to show more of their exhaustion now. Leaning against the Hollow’s chest they fought the sleep that tried to claim them. Yuzu gave in first followed by Karin.</p>
<p>Once he was sure they were asleep the male let his anger be seen loud and clear, “I ought to beat your ass, King, for not noticing that fuck face was there.” He hissed at his orange haired counterpart. “I warned you to watch your back even if you had a good explanation as to where you all were going. That man is going to try coming here unless Hat’n’Clogs manages to keep him busy. What are you going to do if he gets here?”</p>
<p>Ichigo’s expression became somber at the other’s words. They bothered him more than he cared to admit. He already personally blamed himself for the old man finding them at all. It made him wonder whether he had missed something that gave away what was really going on. </p>
<p>“Lay off him,” Kon defended, “Everyone had a hard time sensing Isshin so I can’t blame Ichigo for not noticing either.” </p>
<p>Shirosaki wasn’t pleased with the answer. But he relaxed in his seat some, pulling the twins closer to him. It was clear that he only wanted the safety of his host and those closest to him. </p>
<p>“I will keep Karin and Yuzu safe from him no matter what it takes,” Ichigo finally answered. The room became almost deadly still as eyes focused on the teen. “I’m not going to let him do to them what he did to me. And I will never let him take them from me.” </p>
<p>The murderous look in those normally gentle eyes sent shivers down Shiro’s spine. Ichigo met his gaze, “I will abandon fear and not hesitate to move forward.” </p>
<p>A simple smile slipped over the albino’s lips as he nodded. He was indeed pleased by the resolve he saw in his wielder's eyes. “I suppose I’ll take the first shift then after we get everyone settled.” The Hollow stated, motioning with his chin, “Come take one of them so we can put them to bed.”</p>
<p>Sighing softly, Ichigo stood, took Karin carefully into his arms and led the way to the rooms he had picked out with Nel. </p>
<p>She was soon following, carrying a backpack and dragging the larger suitcase in tow. Tessai came after with Kon and the rest of their gear. </p>
<p>Grimmjow huffed and set off to check the perimeter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six hours is way too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before the group had settled into their new rooms. Upon waking, Karin and Yuzu would be pleased to discover that they would each have a room of their own.</p><p>Their rooms were between Ichigo’s and Kon’s. The group had decided that this was the safest way to arrange things for now. Tessai had picked one of the rooms closest to the kitchen and after making sure everyone else was settled that’s where he vanished to. </p><p>Ichigo figured Tessai was worried about Urahara and Yoruichi. Nel had been polite enough to have already fixed beds for everyone. Once the twins were tucked in, Kon settled down with a book in his room. Ichigo, Shiro and Nel ventured to find Grimmjow. </p><p>Thankfully, he wasn’t hard to locate as the blue eyed maniac was busy greeting a small group of Arrancars. Ichigo was sure he had at the very least seen them before even if he didn’t know who they were exactly. One was a blond female with dark skin and bright eyes of ocean green. These landed sharply on the group upon sensing them. </p><p>“Harribel!” Nel greeted the woman as she moved quickly to give her a tight hug. “It’s good to see you!” </p><p>“And you as well,” Harribel agreed before turning her attention to Ichigo and Shiro. Her eyes were calculating but not hostile. They held curiosity within as well. “These must be some of the new comers you warned of.”</p><p>There were two others in her company. One was a young girl with pale green hair. She looked around the age of Karin and Yuzu physically. Her singular pale pink eye was fixated on them as if she hadn’t decided if she liked them being around or not. She stood slightly behind a large man. </p><p>He wore his hair long and wavy. While his gaze might have been described as lazy; it certainly didn’t miss much. They held a look in them that seemed to claim he was too old for all this nonsense. It was comforting to see someone so calm in the face of so much change. </p><p>Ichigo offered a smile, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m...” He was cut off by a quick reply from the blond. </p><p>“We are fully aware of who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is only those with you that we are not.” She explained after a short moment. </p><p>“I suppose you mean me and the others who are resting at the moment,” The pale version of the Visored retorted. “I’m Shirosaki. You can think of me as an extension of Ichigo. The others you’ll get the chance to meet when they have had time to recover from our earlier ordeal.” </p><p>He left no room for argument as he turned to the dark haired male. “And you are?”</p><p>“Coyote Starrk,” He replied after a moment, “This is Lilynette Gingerbuck. She’s my fraccion.” </p><p>Shirosaki glanced at Ichigo after a moment, “Well, King?” </p><p>The ginger didn’t like being put on the spot but could deal with it easily enough. “I hope I can ask for your aid in keeping those I consider precious to me safe while we get settled here. There are likely those who would like to take them from here against their will.” </p><p>Starrk gave him a slight smile before shaking his head. It was an interesting request. “I understand what it means to ask for help to protect that which you hold close.” His eyes were somber. “You’re strong enough to allow part of yourself to roam about freely and not even worry about the possibility that it might be a weakness. I like that. I haven’t met someone like myself in over a thousand years or more.”</p><p>“Stark has a point,” The blond female piped up, “You are asking for help protecting that which you hold dear. I will help. But you must be willing to return the favor in the future.” </p><p>Ichigo nodded, “Without question I will protect those you hold dear.” </p><p>“A pack,” Lily murmured with a barely contained hope in her eyes. “Starrk do we have a pack now?”</p><p>The man smirked. “Maybe. It’s too soon to tell if they will want to be pack like Harribel.”</p><p>“Is a pack like an extended family?” Ichigo asked after a moment. Shiro burst out laughing with Grimmjow quickly following him. It was clear the pair were going to be getting along well. The laughter made Ichigo feel stupid or as if he was missing something entirely.</p><p>Nel giggled a little before she patted the Visored’s shoulder in apology. “A pack is like a central family unit. There’s usually an alpha pair that leads the group. The dynamics can be anything really. Friends watching each other's backs or an actual family where the alphas are taking care of their children.” </p><p>The ginger’s eyes widened as he realized there was a lot to be learned here. “I have a lot of questions but maybe they should be asked without the cackling duo and in a more comfortable setting.”</p><p>Starrk nodded his agreement likely due to his desire to take a nap. After wrangling the cackling pair Ichigo led the group back inside so he could at least check in with his sisters. He hoped they were awake. </p><p>Karin was jotting down everything that Yuzu rattled off while twisting Kon’s hair back into a beautiful four strand braid. It made Ichigo a little jealous. He was greeted instantly by the trio. Quickly, he asked what they were up to. </p><p>“Just making and prioritizing a few lists about what we should do to make this place better.” Karin answered while tapping the end of the pen on the stack of three ring binders before her on the table. “Yuzu doesn’t think she should be training her little powers every day.” </p><p>The blond gasped in indignation while yanking a little too hard on Kon’s poor hair. A chittering of ouchies flowed from his mouth as he gently withdrew his abused locks from her grasp so she could better argue with her twin. Slapping a band about the end he moved from between them and over to the others. </p><p>“I happen to agree with Karin that you should be training everyday. Are you suggesting an unreasonable amount of time, Karin?” Ichigo patted Kon’s head as he asked the twins trying to figure out if Karin was pulling one of her eight hours a day training stunts. </p><p>“No!” Cried Karin while Yuzu yelled something about six hours a day being unreasonable. </p><p>Ichigo wasn’t sure. Yuzu tended to talk too fast when angry about something. Shiro chose that moment to get the hell out of Dodge and vanished back into the Visored’s inner realm. If there was one thing the Hollow couldn’t stand it was the twins’ bickering. Which this was dissolving to rather quickly. </p><p>“Enough!” He yelled to be heard above the two, adding a quick fluctuation of his spiritual pressure to get his point across. The two froze, staring at him with wide eyes. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. “Look six hours out of a day is unreasonable unless you’re Grimmjow or someone else who thinks of it as a pastime rather than an exercise.</p><p>As for Yuzu,” His gaze shifted to her, “We really need to work on getting you able to at least sense things easily. It’s important for you to know when to search for a safe place. You don’t have the limitless energy I or Karin access. Just work on it for about an hour, maybe two if you feel it will help. You didn’t get so good at cooking by only cooking a meal a day, remember?”</p><p>The pair, thoroughly chastised, nodded their understanding and apologized to their brother for the stress. He motioned for everyone to take a seat while he plopped in his own.</p><p>Introductions were easier now. Ichigo sat at the one end of the table Starrk sat across from him. From Ichigo’s right sat Yuzu, Karin, Kon then Tessai who had made his way to them once he felt Ichigo’s flare of energy. On his left were Grimmjow, Nel, Harriebel then Lily. </p><p>Diving into the situation at hand was easy enough as the Arrancars didn’t care for the idea of shinigami just wandering in looking for Ichigo or his pack. He gave up trying to correct them after the fourth time. </p><p>Starrk was fond of the idea of having a larger pack to keep themselves safe and to assist in hunting and patrolling. He and Harribel were the de facto rulers of Heuco Mundo now. Aizen was out of the picture. And Barragon was dead. </p><p>There were a lot of questions to go around when it came to discussing what Hollows needed versus what humans needed. Hollows while they didn’t need to sleep tended to once they had evolved enough to not have to worry about everything trying to eat them. </p><p>They could eat human food but it didn’t do enough for them to satisfy their hunger or even nourish them. It was like eating zero calorie food. It might taste good but didn’t do anything health wise. They would hunt in pairs since they would be taking residence up at Las Noches as well and would have to hunt every two or three days. </p><p>Ichigo offered to help with hunting. This would help him learn his way around the vast desert landscape and give him a bit of exercise. He wouldn’t admit it outloud but he was curious whether he could eat Hollow meat as well. The twins hit it off with Lily quite well. In no time they were chattering away about diverse topics. </p><p>Turning his attention to Tessai he asked a burning question that he had. “Are they okay since Isshin’s unexpected visit?”</p><p>The large man shifted his glasses then nodded sharply. “They are doing fine. Isshin is making moves but it remains to be seen how far he can push things along in Soul Society.”</p><p>“I’m glad they are doing well. I take it you have texted then?” </p><p>Another nod, “They sent a message as soon as they could. Urahara tried to make your father see reason. But that didn’t go well.” </p><p>The teen leaned back in his chair as he thought about the situation. It didn’t please him to have his father suddenly be overbearing. Hell, where was that when he was constantly getting into fights at school? Instead of always surprise attacking him, why didn’t he just say what the hell was going on? </p><p>“You keep thinking that hard and your face is gonna freeze that way,” Grimmjow poked him in the forehead. Opening his eyes he realized how close the other was to him. While not completely unheard of it was still unusual given the circumstances. </p><p>“What would you know about it? I hardly ever see you think about anything. It’s usually just jumping into fights.” He sighed. Ichigo knew that the male was trying to get him to relax but this only riled him up. </p><p>The feline-like man huffed at him, “If you’re going to be like that, fight me instead. At least then I don’t have to guess as to why you look like a kicked puppy.”  </p><p>A sharp furrowing of his brow and a baring of his teeth accompanied his retort, “I never look like a kicked puppy when fighting you. If anything you’re the one following me around begging for a fight.” </p><p>Their bickering drew some interested gazes even if they weren’t aware of it. That is until Karin made her opinion well known, “Gods! Will you two just kiss already and go play nicely in the yard?”</p><p>Ichigo froze for a moment before his face turned the color of a strawberry and he was left gaping at the snarky girl. Grimmjow didn’t even miss a beat. He tossed his head back and laughed fully at the teen’s expense. There was an attempt to hide his red face behind a hand which was thwarted by Kon and Karin. </p><p>Yuzu finally catching on to what was happening yelled incredulously at the top of her lungs, “Ichi-nii is gay?!”</p><p>This only intensified his mortification as he tried to make a mad dash for the nearest exit. The other siblings devolved into shared joy. They had needed this release even if it was at the expense of their older brother. </p><p>Finally catching her breath again Karin waved at Grimmjow, “Can you go check on him? I’m not sure he realized his own sexuality yet.”</p><p>“Why do I have to go do it?” He asked.</p><p>“Cause if he comes out swinging you can handle it.” She pointed out, “Not like you didn’t just ask him for a reason to fight.” </p><p>The ever so helpful meddler had been looking for a way to shove the two towards each other ever since she heard her brother talk about the blue haired man. This was going according to plan as far as she was concerned. Yuzu smiled excitedly as the male huffed but went off to find the runaway ginger. </p><p>Grimmjow didn’t have to look very hard to find Ichigo. He apparently found it easier to think when pulling weeds from the garden. Between the lack of mercy given to the plants and the constant muttering it was a simple guess that he was warring with himself over what had just happened. </p><p>“Those aren’t weeds,” Grimmjow pointed out when he got closer. The sweet bitter scent of mint being crushed was easy for him to notice. </p><p>“What?” Furious yet confused brown orbs met his deep blue. Cautiously the ginger looked at what was in his hand when Grimmjow pointed at it. </p><p>“That’s peppermint, not a weed.” He huffed at him then plucked a bit from his grasp and crushed a few leaves between his own fingers before holding it out for the Ichigo to smell. “It’s good for a lot of things besides smelling good. You can mash it into paste to help ease muscle aches.”</p><p>It tended to spread wide, weaving haphazardly in and out of other plants. If pests were a thing in Hueco Mundo they would likely avoid the plant as they did many herbs. The teen glanced up at him in an open manner. </p><p>“Sorry about earlier.” He murmured. “I wasn’t expecting them to say any of that.”</p><p>Giving a slight shrug, Grimmjow hummed, “They think you’re lonely and moody.”</p><p>“Oh?” A soft chuckle left his lips. “So shoving me at you is the way to fix that?”</p><p>Arching a brow the Arrancar pulled a few actual weeds. Long grasses that were originally seeded into the lawn. He chanced a glance at the ginger as he gently soothed the previously tortured herb with his fingers. </p><p>“Do you want it to?” Grimmjow asked after a few more moments. “I think you’re lonely. I don’t think it has much to do with anything but how you’re feeling about the situation you find yourself in.” </p><p>Ichigo nodded some before leaning back on his palms to bask in the sunlight. “I feel I haven’t ever had a chance to figure out if I’m gay or straight. Or if I even want to deal with any of that. While most kids were finding out if they liked someone and what love might be I was busy fighting tooth and nail for my own life, then for the lives of all of Karakura Town.” </p><p>The blue haired male chuckled softly under his breath, “You’ll always be fighting for someone’s life at this point. Take some time to fight for yourself. To live for yourself. You being all moody and mopey just doesn’t go with your hair.”</p><p>“My hair?” He scoffed, “What’s this got to do with my hair?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Grimmjow smirked, enjoying the spark that flared in those brown eyes. How had he never noticed how expressive they were?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>News arrives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The messages from Karakura came slowly as the habitants of Las Noches settled into normal routines. Everyone pitched in when it came to training Yuzu throughout the day. They had decided that the best way to train her was to see if she could feel who was coming and identify them. This was a suggestion of Harribel’s after she realized that the girl needed more than an hour of intense challenge. </p>
<p>Yuzu thought this treatment was unfair at first but Karin was quickly subjected to the same regimen when she misidentified a common lizard Hollow that had found its way into Yuzu’s room as Grimmjow. The male hadn’t been amused though nearly everyone else was. </p>
<p>Ichigo trained with Grimmjow most of the time but tended to take a lesson or two with his siblings and Tessai in kido. It was useful overall and gradually the Arrancars, mostly Grimmjow, began sitting in now and then . The panther didn’t like the idea of Ichigo getting more powerful without him. </p>
<p>Yuzu and Tessai alternated cooking meals throughout the day. Grimmjow and Ichigo would alternate with Harribel and Starrk hunting every three days for the Arrancars’ meals. The rest of their time was spent exploring and reporting to the others what they had found. Karin, Kon, Nel and Lily were always on stand by. Mostly they got cleaning chores for the time being. </p>
<p>On one of the hunts Ichigo tried a bit of Hollow meat and found it wasn’t as horrible as he thought. The flesh sort of dissolved in his mouth and he swallowed mostly energy. There wasn’t much flavor but it was satisfying in a way to which human food simply couldn’t compare. </p>
<p>After that taste he started taking small portions of the kill that Grimmjow and he took down. </p>
<p>A message came in one day when Ichigo and Grimmjow were returning from one such hunt. Tessai was busy fiddling with a few things as they entered the throne room which now functioned as their own great hall where meals were taken and everyone  gathered at the end of the day.  </p>
<p>Tessai adjusted his glasses as he glanced gravely up at the returning pair. Straightening his posture, he addressed Ichigo. “It would seem your father has managed to gain some support. I would suggest being cautious as this could mean he and others of the Gotei thirteen might attempt coming here.”</p>
<p>“That’s fucking great news,” Grimmjow growled sarcastically. “What are Urahara’s plans?”</p>
<p>“He and Yoruichi will be arriving here shortly.” The large dark haired Shinigami stated. “A week at most. Once here, he will set up a surveillance system to help keep an eye out for any possible intruders.”</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded slightly. “I suppose he plans on using his machine. Or is he asking for some aid getting here?”</p>
<p>“Aid would be greatly appreciated as the machine is hard to use and very unstable for the most part.” Tessai explained.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask Starrk when he gets back from patrol. Anything else?” Ichigo inquired. </p>
<p>The large man rubbed his chin as he considered the question. “So far there is no word from anyone within Soul Society who is willing to side with you. Orihime Inuoe, Yasutora Sado and Tatsuki Arisawa have approached Urahara about coming with them though.”</p>
<p>“They aren’t on some foolish mystic  crusade are they?” The ginger didn’t feel like dealing with people trying to change his mind at this point. Not that he genuinely believed Chad would do so. The other two, though, left him with doubts.</p>
<p>“No.” Tessai answered firmly. “It was explained to them and they seemed to show honest concern for you and your sisters.”</p>
<p>Golden flecked amber eyes glanced over at ocean blue for a moment. Grimmjow gave a nod, showing his approval to Ichigo. “They can come but they are on probation for now.”</p>
<p>Tessai nodded before busying himself with the phone in his hands. Ichigo plopped onto one of the now pillow-covered chairs and rubbed his temples. He hoped he wasn’t making the wrong choice in allowing them here. It didn’t escape his notice that Ishida hadn’t been included. The ginger could not blame him. </p>
<p>While Ichigo felt Tatsuki was completely forgivable for trying to get him to mend ties with his father Orihime wasn’t. Orihime might not have known Isshin was responsible for Ichigo’s three years of hell but she could have helped him. Chad could have helped him as well. Instead the two kept running out of class to fight Hollows. </p>
<p>They didn’t need to fight. It was Soul Society’s job after all.</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed heavily. </p>
<p>The sound of footsteps entering the room drew his attention. Lilynette and Yuzu entered with a stack of plates and silverware. Yuzu’s smile faltered when her soft brown eyes noticed Ichigo’s tired expression. </p>
<p>“Everything okay?” She asked as she started setting the table. Lilynette silently placed the utensils.</p>
<p>Shaking his head he sat up. “We will discuss it when everyone is present.”</p>
<p>Nodding she hummed as she continued her task. Turning to him she tilted her head. “Will you help me place the dishes on the table?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” He replied with little thought before standing and following after her. </p>
<p>Dinner consisted of a large plate of grilled chicken, rice, green beans, a white gravy and fresh dinner rolls. It all smelled so good that nearly as soon as it was placed on the table the other members of Las Noches showed up. Kon praised Yuzu’s skills upon digging in. Soft murmurs of praise were echoed about from everyone. </p>
<p>Once everyone had eaten, Ichigo broke the news. He started by explaining what Tessai told him. The group remained quiet till he was done. Expressions of concern were shared all around. </p>
<p>“Ichi,” Kon began breaking the silence that had fallen over them. “Are you sure you are okay with allowing them to come? In the end I won’t question your choice.”</p>
<p>“I agree with, Kon.” Starrk murmured. “How do you know they aren’t spies for Soul Society?”</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded slightly. “If they do end up being such… we will deal with it. As I stated, they are on probation. This means that one wrong move and I will not show any mercy in tossing them aside.”</p>
<p>It was a cruel thing to say. The Visored’s heart ached at the thought alone, but he couldn’t allow himself to suffer as he had. Sometimes to save oneself from crippling heartache they had to break ties with those around them. </p>
<p>He would rather give someone a chance before shoving them away fully. Part of the ginger had hoped to do such for Isshin. But that hope had been broken by the exiled Shinigami captain’s own hands against a wall before it had been offered. </p>
<p>The assembled accepted his answer and moved on for the time being.</p>
<p>Starrk planned to pop in on Urahara within the next day or two. Hopefully they would be ready when he did so. That way they ran less risk of Soul Society attempting to intervene.</p>
<p>More rooms would need to be cleared. It was to be a busy next few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stress is good for no one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo, Harribel and Grimmjow took the frontline  awaiting their guests’ arrival. The gaping maw of the Gargantua yawned open before them. Then  Urahara stepped through with a rather cheerful expression. Yoruichi followed. Ururu and Jinta kept close to her side carrying a good amount of gear.</p><p>After them came the three members in question. Tatsuki was taking in everything with great awe while Orihime and Chad had somewhat passive expressions. Starrk brought up the rear with Lilynette. </p><p>Once they were all through, the gaping hole snapped shut like the mouth of a gigantic beast. Urahara all but pranced his way over to Ichigo. The older man’s  fan hid his mouth while the brim of his hat concealed his eyes.</p><p>“What a wonderful welcoming party!” The bucket hat wearing male chimed as he halted before Ichigo. “I see you are looking healthy as ever. These must be the other two I’ve heard of! Pleasure to meet you. I’m Kisuke Urahara. Allow me to introduce you to the others inside.”</p><p>It was easy to tell this was a suggestion instead of a request. Both nodding, Ichigo and Grimmjow led the way while Harribel waited  to take up the rear with Starrk and Lily. Urahara fell into step just behind the orangette. The others followed. </p><p>“I suppose it was a safe enough affair getting here then?” Ichigo asked over his shoulder to his mentor. </p><p>The hatted head bobbed in agreement, “Of course. It will only take a short time for them to notice we are no longer in the world of the living. It’s to be expected. Hopefully by the time they figure out where we are we will be prepared.”</p><p>Agreeing with such sentiments the ginger pushed open the door to the social room. Yuzu and the others were placing a few snacks on the table along with a large container of sweet iced tea.</p><p>All came to a relative stillness as the others entered. </p><p>Nel came to stand beside Yuzu who took her hand without much thought. The two had grown quite close over the time. Karin made her way over to Kon who took on a more defensive posture. The air was tense as everyone tried to figure out what to do.</p><p>Finally the tension broke as Tatsuki marched over and threw her arms about Yuzu before pulling back asking if she was okay while checking her over. Once she got her answer her sharp eyes landed on the dark haired twin and she was over to her doing the same as she had to the lighter one. Complaints came from Karin though, something along the lines of not being a child. </p><p>Chad approached Ichigo and offered his hand. The large male had never been much of a talker. He didn’t need to be. His eyes and face tended to say what he thought. Sighing, Ichigo pulled the man into a hug. </p><p>Soon everyone was introduced and forgiven — mostly. The only one who still seemed to be having a hard time was Orihime. Constantly she seemed on the verge of tears. Perhaps it had more to do with the venue she was in than the current situation. </p><p>Las Noches didn’t hold many good memories for the young ginger tressed female. Her large grey eyes kept glancing about as if expecting something to jump out and attack her. This had been the place of her imprisonment. </p><p>The party slowly broke up so everyone who had just arrived could settle into their rooms. Ichigo found himself alone with Grimmjow in his room. The Arrancar was stretched out across his bed as if it was his own. It amused Ichigo slightly as he sat in the chair from his desk. </p><p>“What do you think after seeing them?” The blue haired male asked after a moment of glowering at the ceiling. </p><p>“They are likely trustworthy.” The ginger replied before getting up and plopping on the bed next to Grimmjow. “I’m slightly concerned that Orihime is going to have a hard time here. She seemed close to Uquiorra though I can’t say for sure.”</p><p>A hum answered him before his bedmate answered, “They were close. She certainly trusted he would keep her safe from everyone else but Aizen.”</p><p>Rolling onto his side Ichigo cushioned his head with his arm. It wasn’t hard to believe that the female felt safe with someone who had the emotional range of a rock. The question was whether she would be able to feel safe here without him? </p><p>Rubbing his forehead he tried to get his mind to settle down a little. He was giving himself a headache at this rate. A firm tug on his braid made him move his hand only to blink at how close the other was now. </p><p>“You worry too damn much.” The blue eyed man growled. “Stop thinking you’ve gotta rescue each and every lost lamb you find in your path. Your hero complex is as wide as it is tall.”</p><p>Ichigo opened his mouth to snipe back something witty only to have it die long before it reached his lips due to the pair that settled over them. Surprisingly soft lips sucked on his own bottom lip as sharp teeth grazed it. Grimmjow’s tongue made him forget how to breath as it traced a path over the abused flesh before dipping in to taste the inside of Ichigo’s mouth. </p><p>At that moment Ichigo’s brain finally rebooted and he was kissing back while tangling his free hand into short sky blue locks. They were soft like silk. Grimmjow tasted of sweet tea and mint. The Hollow was partial to mint candy drops Yuzu made for him. </p><p>Led by his long braid wrapped around Grimmjow’s hand, the lithe male was tugged on top of the other. Once there Ichigo was left straddling strong thighs. A hand grasped his hip in a strong hold. A moan slipped from his lips as Grimmjow’s other hand that had held reign over his hair now cupped his neck. They warred with their tongues for dominance. </p><p>Bracing on his forearms the ginger groaned in pleasure when they broke apart. Lips and teeth made their way to his throat. Lust burned through their veins as their gazes caught. Storm capped seas met fire sparked amber as if seeing each other for the first time. Grimmjow reversed them so Ichigo was beneath. The action sparked a gasp from the surprised ginger.</p><p>Once there the blue haired male wasted little time pulling off the kosode from them both and tossing them away carelessly. </p><p>Ichigo panted as he stared up at the man knelt between his thighs. The sight of him like this recalled half lucid wet dreams that he had shoved way into a dark corner of his mind some time ago. </p><p>In those dreams Grimmjow had always been above him. Taking him. Possessing him. </p><p>Those dreams had left him panting and wanting just this. But they hadn’t truly prepared him for the reality of having such a battle hardened man nearly fucking him with his eyes alone. </p><p>Ichigo’s hands reached out to take ahold of the knot that held the sash of Grimmjow’s hakama. Swallowing thickly the ginger worked it loose. </p><p>Grimmjow smirked at him in a way that was teasing and sexy. Once the fabric loosened and the pants sagged down sculpted hips, the Arrancar snatched Ichigo’s wrists in one go and pinned them above his head. Sharp teeth nipped at tanned flesh and tongue gathered as much of the Visored’s taste as they could.</p><p>Slowly Grimmjow’s mouth worked down Ichigo’s form to the sharp crowns of his hips. His hands had left the ginger’s some time ago to trail down Ichigo’s body. They eventually came to a stop at the knot of the white sash on Ichigo’s hakama. </p><p>He didn’t bother with untying it. Nails turned to claws in less than a second and the fabric was cut off. </p><p>Ichigo gaped at the damaged fabric for a moment before his mind became too clouded with what Grimmjow’s mouth was doing. Who knew it became so hard to care about things when you were seconds from experiencing something mind blowing? </p><p>The rest of their clothing was shed quickly and with no thought as to where they landed. The new lovers clashed in another set of breath stealing kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the sand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you greatly for the kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The humans among the newcomers were placed into the same training as Karin and Yuzu.. Chad and Orihime were already passingly familiar with training when it came to spiritual abilities. Thus they fell into the process quite easily. Tatsuki on the other hand had a benefit that surpassed this.</p><p>Due to years of training in her family dojo she already had the discipline to jump into the regimen and make progress. This was likely the reason that Harribel started taking a passing interest in the human girl. It could also have been that she wasn’t a delicate flower by any means. </p><p>Harribel had decided to split up from Starrk and Lilynette so she could check out some unknown Reiatsu she had been feeling. Perhaps out of boredom, Tatsuki asked to go along with the female. The travel would be made slower but it would be a chance to see how she handled being outside of the safety of Las Noches. </p><p>When it came to keeping up with the others, Tatsuki didn’t disappoint anyone. The Arrancar hadn’t needed to stop once to pull the girl from a sand bank nor fight off any nosy Hollows in search of a quick meal. </p><p>For a weapon Urahara had designed a set of gauntlets that absorbed the stray Reiatsu around them and stored it for use later. </p><p>They were similar to the idea of Chad’s Devil arm. Power was gathered, concentrated then released upon impact with the desired target. Urahara warned that they were still experimental  and thus should be handled with care. The idea that they worked made him as giddy as a school girl. </p><p>After an hour or so of travel they arrived where Harribel had felt the unknown Reiatsu. A lone shinigami was buried in the sand up to his waist. Blinking, Tatsuki stared down at  the shock of ruby red hair now incorporated into that sandform. She knew that hair even if it wasn’t pulled back into its usual ponytail. </p><p>Renji Abarai was too busy cussing up a storm to notice the two females that had snuck up behind him. He cursed the sand. He cursed the night. Mostly he cursed his captain’s little sister. </p><p>She had requested that he sneak into Heuco Mundo and see if he could figure out what the hell was going on when it came to Ichigo. Too busy roaring about the stupidity of it all, he remained unaware of Tatsuki till she reached down and yanked on a portion of his hair. </p><p>“What the fucking hell?” He screamed thinking another Hollow was there to try and eat him — Again! His next set of words died in his throat as he gawked up at Tatsuki. “Arisawa?”</p><p>“Yo,” The dark haired female greeted as she leaned over the male, “Done struggling like an idiot?”</p><p>He had no choice but to nod only to flip out once more when he noticed Harribel. More shouting accompanied completely empty threats tossed at the blond haired woman. The two females shared an irritated stare before nodding slightly as they came to the same conclusion. </p><p>In a moment the pommel of Harribel’s zanpakuto collided with the back of Renji’s head, rendering him down for the count. </p><p>It took some time to dig him out then tie him up using some scraps of cloth from Tatsuki’s pants. That completed, they made their way back to Las Noches dragging the unconscious vice-captain behind them. </p><p>Renji woke some time later tied to a chair. He opened his mouth to start cussing again only to have an apple shoved between his teeth by none other than Tatsuki. She looked sadisticly amused. </p><p>“I’ll remove it when you can say something not accompanied by vulgar words,” She stated. </p><p>Amusement danced in Harribel’s green eyes. Ichigo entered the room and chuckled at the sight before him. He had received a message via Kon that Tatsuki had something he needed to see. He’d had no clue that it was Renji.</p><p>“Where’d you find him?” He asked the two women. </p><p>“Half buried in the sand,” The dark haired girl cackled. “You should have seen him! He was thrashing about and screaming like a worm on a hook!”</p><p>Harribel nodded slightly, “Hard to believe this is a vice-captain for the Gotei Thirteen. How has he managed to survive so long?”</p><p>The ginger could barely contain his mirth at that statement. Nodding in agreement he replied, “I’m not quite sure myself but at least he can hold his own in a fight.”</p><p>Renji made noise drawing Ichigo’s attention to him for a moment. “So what’s up with the apple?”</p><p>“He has a potty mouth,” Tatsuki retorted quickly, patting the red haired man on the head. “If he can say something without cussing like a sailor then I will remove it.”</p><p>Nodding the ginger turned his attention fully to the red head. “Why are you in Hueco Mundo, Renji?”</p><p>The apple was removed so Renji could speak. “Rukia asked me to come looking for you. There’s been some rumors that you kidnapped your sisters and brought them here. Hell there’s a lot of things being said about you that had us concerned to say the least.” </p><p>Ichigo frowned slightly and tilted his head, “My sisters are here of their own free will. Does anyone know you are here?”</p><p>Renji shook his head in the negative, “If anyone knows it’s Rukia. I came here without authorization. Likely why I ended up so far away from Las Noches.”</p><p>“So it had nothing to do with you being directionally challenged?” Tatsuki poked.</p><p>His face contorted with annoyment as he turned his head to yell at her. “I’m not directionally challenged! I do know how to get from place to place. The sand simply didn’t work with my free fall…” </p><p>The trailing off could only mean Renji was embarrassed. Not only had he not entered Hueco Mundo where he had intended, but he had stepped blindly from the Gargantua only to drop at least twenty feet into the sand. Tatsuki and Ichigo cackled like hyenas. </p><p>Their gratuitous laughter drew other’s into the main social room where they were. Urahara looked amused but reserved. While Orihime strode over with obvious curiosity as to the current situation. </p><p>After some explaining Renji was allowed free from his confinement to the chair but his zanpakuto wasn’t returned. Ichigo had passed it off to Urahara to keep safe. </p><p>The red head swore he knew hardly anything of the current situation in Soul Society regarding Isshin Kurosaki. The only useful bit he did know was that Isshin had returned and had been reinstated as head of the Shiba clan and that there was talk of making him a captain again. </p><p>That information seemed to bother Urahara quite a bit. He excused himself after learning it. Ichigo couldn’t condemn any harsh feelings the other might be feeling. After all there was a collection of people who couldn’t return to their previous jobs due to the situation with Isshin. Fault was hard to assign in such cases.</p><p>One question did remain. Why  had Renji been forgiven? </p><p>“You can stay but if you leave,” He looked Renji in the eyes. “You are to say nothing of us here. You saw nothing, heard nothing. Clear?”</p><p>The large red haired man swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes. Crystal.”</p><p>Smiling the ginger moved away and headed towards the door. He paused at the threshold and informed Renji. “I’d talk to Yuzu if I were you to figure out where you can stay while here.” </p><p>Tatsuki waited till Ichigo was completely out of the room and his Reiatsu was a ways away before she turned her attention to the red head. “Hurt them or betray them, and I’ll kill you with my own two hands quite happily.” She informed him. Turning her attention to Harribel she asked if they could go train or something. </p><p>The blonde Arrancar nodded and led the way out of the room. Renji left alone, sighed heavily and trudged out to go find Yuzu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dawn of a king.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos!</p><p>I will be taking a short summer break from posting. Please look for the next chapter in two weeks. (7/25/2020)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The situation within the walls of Las Noches was ever in constant flux. A few aspects of this did seem odd in the eyes of Ichigo. </p><p>For example, the acting King and Queen of Hueco Mundo kept involving him in decisions and peace talks with small towns of Hollows. </p><p>At first he thought this tendency had something to do with the fact his pack -- as he had grown accustomed to calling the ragtag group that had formed within Las Noches -- was so unusual. But later Ichigo came to the conclusion that his position among the Arrancar had changed. </p><p>It was during  a discussion with a diplomat about the sharing of information and knowledge that he first noticed. Starrk had chuckled and offhandedly pointed at Ichigo, “Why don’t you ask the king that? I am merely a scout and advisor.”</p><p>This statement startled him at first but then he felt it wasn’t something to question in the heat of the moment. “What sort of information are you asking for, Clyde?”</p><p>“Books and teachings in reading and writing.” The Vasto Lorde stated after a moment, “Many of us have lived for a long time and the ability to read and write seems valuable. Especially if the king of Hueco Mundo can.”</p><p>The Hollow before them was an interesting one. He had the lower half of a horse. His mask looked like a horse’s skull with the addition of a single twisted horn,  writhing up into a straight spire from the forehead. Long ivory locks were twisted and braided together down the back of his humanoid torso. He was a centaur with a unicorn’s skull to put it simply. </p><p>Ichigo nodded his agreement with the sentiment. “Reading and writing would be a great boone not just for you but for me as well. This ability can help us record events that occur and keep a record of other things, like where a group was last.” </p><p>Clyde’s eyes sparked with interest. “Indeed! We will sign your treaty if we can learn to read and write. And honestly any other information you are willing to part with. In return we will be at your call when needed as well as be your eyes and ears in the vast sands of our world.”</p><p>The discussion was concluded.  A short time later the trio was returning to Las Noches. As soon as they were well enough away from the cliffs that served as the denning grounds for Clyde’s pack Ichigo moved closer to Starrk. “Why did you refer to me as king?”</p><p>Normally lazy grey eyes shifted towards him then over to Harribel. There was something that in them that the ginger simply couldn’t understand. The blonde haired female moved closer to the pair as well. </p><p>“I called you what you are.” Starrk stated after a moment. “We could have brought relative peace to the lands here but not any actual change.”</p><p>“Change is important. It’s why Aizen found such a willing following here in the first place.” Harribel inserted as well. “You give something better than he did. You aren’t asking for undying loyalty or for us to kneel before you. You offer freedom from what we thought we could only be, Ichigo.”</p><p>They came to a stop on top of a lofty sand dune. The emotions Ichigo saw fill the female’s eyes made his heart clench and his throat feel tight. In those ocean green depths he saw hope and a liveliness that he hadn’t expected. </p><p>“I just don’t know if I’m any good at being a king.” He said after a breath. “I’ve only ever thought about being there when I am needed and protecting what I hold dear.”</p><p>“Do you hold us dear? Do you hold Hueco Mundo dear to you?” Starrk asked. His grey eyes were appraising and guarded. It was hard to trust someone with what you held dear.</p><p>“Of course!” Ichigo started stepping closer. “You have protected my family and offered us a place here.”</p><p>The brown haired Arrancar smiled fondly at the teen. “Then let me trust you with something dear to me. You will make a fine king. This place needs a hot head with simple morals and a heart of gold like your’s.”</p><p>Harribel patted the ginger on the shoulder, “Plus you’re stronger than us and you have the potential to be even more so.” </p><p>It was like a heavy weight had settled on his shoulders. He felt it become more clear why he hadn’t hesitated in suggesting this place as a safe haven when all was said and done. There were those who would actually listen to him and give sound advice in return, even if that advice was painful to hear.</p><p>The rest of the trip back was spent in heavy silence. Perhaps he should speak to Shiro about this. After asking the two to give a report to Urahara and request that he set up something that could meet the standing request made by Clyde, Ichigo ventured off to one of the more quiet parts of the fortress. </p><p>A small garden out near the wall that had grown into mostly a dense thicket of trees. Stepping into the deep shadows cast by the trees he settled on the ground with his blade on his knees.</p><p>It was less than a full breath before he felt himself opening his eyes in his inner world. The skyscrapers still stood but at their bases ivory white sand started to gather in small dunes. Despite this the green spaces were still rich and healthy. </p><p>Standing up he looked around for a moment for his Hollow. Shirosaki was making his way towards him slowly as if nothing really mattered. His gold gaze landed on Ichigo. </p><p>“What’s got you nervous, King?” The pale replication asked as he came to a stop in front of Ichigo. </p><p>“That,” Ichigo states as if it was obvious. “Harribel and Starrk referred to me as King. I can’t be a king.”</p><p>A white brow arched as Shiro tilted his head to the side. “What makes you say that?” </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m not a king. Sure you call me one but it makes sense when you do. Anyone else, it just makes me feel like I’m being set up for failure.” The ginger explained. </p><p>Shaking his head Shiro frowned at him, “No one is setting you up for failure.” He said. “I think you’re scared of failing. You make a good king. Damn you’re nearly a natural at it. Consider all your little human friends who follow you around without much question. How about all those who used to be your enemy but now follow you cause you proved to them you are worthy of it?”</p><p>“When did I do that?” Ichigo asked</p><p>“You do it every time you choose to be near them. You genuinely listen to their complaints and concerns. I’m sure they would and have told you the same thing.” The white haired male said. </p><p>Trailing a hand through his hair Ichigo sighed softly. “I guess you’re right. How do I show that I’m grateful and will never turn my back on them?”</p><p>Shiro shrugged at that, “I would say not a damn thing different. But maybe you should ask them?”</p><p>Ichigo laughed. It was the first time he had ever heard his pale partner come to admitting there was anything he did not know. Oddly it was comforting. Ichigo allowed himself to return to the physical realm. </p><p>Opening his eyes he became aware of a weight on his left thigh that wasn’t his sword. Grimmjow had apparently come looking for him.  And had decided using him for a pillow was better than interrupting his meditation. Smiling down at the male Ichigo trailed his fingers through the soft pale blue locks of his partner’s hair.</p><p>“How long have you been waiting?” Ichigo asked the male.</p><p>“Not all that long,” He replied snuggling closer when Ichigo set his sword aside. “Starrk mentioned you might need some comfort but didn’t elaborate.”</p><p>The ginger chuckled softly as he nodded, “Not a bad way of putting it. They sort of dumped something on me that I didn’t know how to handle.”</p><p>Rolling over onto his back the blue haired Arrancar stared up at him. “And what was that?”</p><p>“They referred to me as king during our meeting with Clyde. Then later explained that they saw me as the ruler of Hueco Mundo, not themselves. Had something to do with giving them and other Hollows a chance to change. I’m still not sure I actually do that but what can I do?”</p><p>“Accept,” Grimmjow stated firmly, “I’m surprised anyone had to tell you. You already act like the ruler of this place.”</p><p>The ginger gave a confused expression. “I’m still not sure how. I just treat everyone like they are part of the family and make sure they are safe and have everything they need.”</p><p>Grimmjow poked him in the forehead, “That right there. You can’t leave anyone alone. Not even those who would want you dead.” </p><p>A sigh left him but Ichigo nodded in understanding. It wasn’t all that hard to grasp really. Ichigo just wasn’t sure that’s what he wanted for his life, but honestly couldn’t see himself doing anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confronting the wolf at the door.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! Thank you for the kudos and comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came with little surprise. Ichigo and Grimmjow were returning from a successful hunt when the Captain of the Second Division met them at the gates to Las Noches. Giving the carcass over to Grimmjow, Ichigo stepped between the slender female and the gates. The blue haired male continued his way inside while Ichigo inquired what Soi-fon wanted. </p><p>“We’ve come to retrieve those you have kidnapped.” She growled at him. The ginger would have had a hard time keeping a straight face had it not been beaten into him by Harribel. Her soft voice could make him quake in his sandals, and her lessons stuck like glue.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” He scratched his head. “I sure hope you brought more than just yourself.”</p><p>At his back he could feel the casual brushings of the Reiatsu of those who had his back. He had sworn not to make them regret following him. Ichigo would prove himself worthy of the title of King they had placed on his shoulders. They were waiting. </p><p>The formation was simple. Harribel, Nel, Tatsuki, and Orihime would protect the social room where Yuzu, Karin and Kon were. At Ichigo’s back was the rest of the crew.</p><p>If the enemy advanced and were successful in driving them back they would fall back to the social room and plan their escape, well which one they would take. Many had been set up and the situation practiced every two weeks or so. </p><p>Two more Captains appeared off to the side. One was Isshin. The other was Shinji. Shinji Hirako would normally be an opponent Ichigo had no desire to fight. He was accepted back as a captain after the defeat of Aizen despite his being a Visored. </p><p>Shinji had also promised to defect if it came to this. Ichigo didn’t know if that would be now or after. One thing was for certain, Shinji had to prove himself at this point. </p><p>Grimmjow returned to his side and scoffed at the three that were part of the supposed rescue party. A green and white striped bucket hat came into view at the extreme margin of his peripheral vision. Ichigo didn’t have to look to know Urahara was quietly appraising the situation. </p><p>Isshin stepped towards the growing group at the gates. His hands were held out to his sides in some effort to make them relax. If anything, it made those under Ichigo’s command more tense. </p><p>“I want my children back.” he stated. “Ichigo, that thing inside you is messing with your head. It should be sealed away. It is making you do things you shouldn’t. And normally wouldn’t.”</p><p>Ichigo stared with cold hard brown eyes at his father. What sort of fool did he take him for? </p><p>“I hope you aren’t talking about my zanpakuto.” The ginger began. “Without him I wouldn’t be standing here before you. I would be at the bottom of the ocean. Not that you noticed. You were too busy making sure the seal you placed on me stayed.” </p><p>“I’m talking about the Hollow!” He hissed. “It is making you choose to turn away from the good in the world. Look at how you stand so comfortably at the side of a monster that once tried to kill you and your best friend. It did that!”</p><p>Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest at his father’s reply. It? Was he really so blind as to not see that Shirosaki was at the minimum a guy? Shaking his head he glanced at Grimmjow. The male had made it clear that his sticking his hand though Rukia hadn't been sensible but hadn’t cared at the time. Plus she didn’t die from it. </p><p>“Are you done, yet?” Urahara asked after a moment more of listening to Isshin ramble about things that the Hollow in Ichigo did and how it was completely bad. His once best friend had admitted to sealing his own son’s powers away in an attempt to keep the teen’s pale version from ever making a move again. </p><p>Isshin paused and stared at Urahara. “How can you just stand there?”</p><p>“How could you never see reason?” The blond retorted, “Ichigo struggled while you simply watched. He was drowning in what Soul Society considered his duty simply because he existed. Yet you did nothing.</p><p>“I suggest you take your little party and return to that backwater cesspool. You aren’t welcome here and you clearly don’t understand a damn thing about your own son.” </p><p>Urahara held onto his rage with great effort. He wanted nothing more than to cut the broad dark haired Shinigami apart. Isshin knew nothing of the potential friends his son had made only to lose them to the will of Soul Society. </p><p>“You say the Hollow in me,” Ichigo started. “You speak as if this Hollow is anything else but a part of me. Like it’s a leech on my soul. Would you say that about Shinji’s Hollow as well?”</p><p>The large dark haired Shinigami didn’t even hesitate in issuing his answer. He didn’t notice the cold look he was receiving from his fellow captain. Shinji likely had thought that this was Isshin’s true thoughts on the matter but never expected to have it shoved under his nose. </p><p>Sighing the blonde strode over to Ichigo and the others of his group. “Rose and the others are on their way.” He told Ichigo softly, “I suppose there’s not much more proof we need that we weren’t ever really welcome.”</p><p>Soi-fon stepped towards them with an expression of surprise that quickly turned bitter. She bared her teeth as she growled, “Are you betraying us too, Hirako?”</p><p>The blond nodded slightly, “Yeah, I’m tired of even my own men looking at me with fear that I might eat them. Plus it’s not like you guys don’t have Kurotsuchi cooking something up to put us down.”</p><p>Isshin opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Soi-fon calling off the mission. The two of them didn’t stand a chance against the gathering forces of their enemy. </p><p>“No!” The dark haired man yelled, “I can’t leave my children here with these monsters!”</p><p>“Shiba!” Barked Soi-fon at the large man, “We are leaving.”</p><p>Defeated Isshin followed the small woman away from the gates that barred him from his children. He was forced to retreat not by the enemy but by those he now served.</p><p>Ichigo watched them leave and felt some sadness at seeing his own father in such a way. He prayed the other might give up and let them live in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The woes of a stressful situation and the prescribed solution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were marked by the arrival of more comrades in arms. The rest of Shinji’s party as well as a few Hollows that had committed themselves to Ichigo. Yuzu and the other non-combatants had their time filled with welcoming and getting to know the newcomers. </p><p>The inner areas were further fortified and more contingency plans developed. It placed a lot of pressure on Ichigo’s shoulders. Often he found himself rising early only to retire to his bed late. </p><p>Grimmjow and the others in his inner circle could only watch warily as their impromptu leader wrestled with every decision, trying to determine the best for all involved. </p><p>Unfortunately, the stress was starting to show. One day, he snapped at Yuzu for asking what everyone would like for dinner. Shame was blazened on Ichigo’s face. He excused himself and called for a short break. </p><p>Before, he usually had been careful with his words and how he said them to most people. Especially Yuzu. </p><p>She was still by far the weakest member of the group. Well aware of this she tried to carry as much of a den mother role as she could. Yuzu always made sure everyone was fed, had clean clothing, bedding and was at least generally comfortable. </p><p>Clyde had mentioned the small blonde was the perfect omega. A classification within a pack given to usually the member that took care of everyone else on an emotional level. Yuzu had quickly taken to Clyde’s own omega, a small otter-like male named Jasper. The pair were constantly smothering the other members of Las Noches with love. </p><p>Sighing Ichigo marched outside towards one of the denser parts of gardens. He felt the need for some fresh air and time to breath without thinking too much. </p><p>Settling into his usual hiding spot he plopped in the soft leaf littered floor. Barely any sunlight filtered through the tightly knitted canopy of the sprawling oaks and maples. Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment to merely take in the world around him. </p><p>The forest was quiet as no bugs had been brought to Las Noches as of yet. Only the lonely wind whistled faintly. The unmistakable sound of someone plopping next to him jolted Ichigo from the light nap into which he had been drifting. </p><p>Cracking an eye, he was greeted by his most favorite Arrancar. Grimmjow smirked down as he leaned over him. </p><p>“You’re gonna have to apologize to Yuzu eventually.” The powder blue haired male informed him. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the forest. </p><p>It gave him a more predatory look. The shadow cast by his jaw like mask gave the illusion that his fangs were parted and simply waiting for a moment to strike. Ichigo was vaguely reminded that this man was still a panther at heart. </p><p>“I will,” the ginger replied. Some morbid instinct in his heart enjoyed the near feral look of his partner. </p><p>Reaching up Ichigo slipped his hand up the side of the other’s neck so he could thread his fingers through the soft blue locks at the nape of his neck. Securing a firm grip he tugged Grimmjow down to meet his lips with his own. </p><p>Ichigo was usually a gentle lover, preferring lips and tongue to teeth and claws. But something was different in him this time. He claimed and possessed without regard to if he might injure his companion.</p><p>Not that Grimmjow complained any. If anything he encouraged it by letting out sounds in a mixture of whines and growls all the while pressing his body tightly against Ichigo’s. His arousal was apparent as it was thrust against the Visored’s thigh. </p><p>It only caused Ichigo’s own state of arousal to amplify. Moments later they were divesting each other of their respective clothing and pressing their lengths together in a bid for some relief. </p><p>It simply wasn’t enough. Grimmjow twisted away so he was on his hands and knees before his king. Blue eyes dark with lust, like a storm rolling in over a normally smooth lake’s surface. He bared his teeth at Ichigo in both a bid to make the other desire him more and to get things moving along to their mutually desired ending. </p><p>Once upon a time the ginger might not have understood such a display. But by now their relationship had become as steady as the strategic situation would allow. After a month of sleeping with the bluenette Ichigo understood that look without question.</p><p>With a growl he leaned over so he could prepare the other male properly. Ichigo nipped and licked at the other’s ass before soaking his fingers in saliva. Carefully he worked Grimmjow open till he could take three fingers with relative ease and was cursing the ginger’s name. </p><p>“Fuck me damn it!” Grimmjow hissed over his shoulder as he swayed his back in an attempt to be more seductive. He didn’t need any help in Ichigo’s opinion. </p><p>Growling again he slapped the other’s ass before applying more spit to his hand so he could lube up his own cock. A breath later Ichigo was pushing his way into Grimmjow’s tight hole. Despite doing this often the panther was always so tight. </p><p>Soon the sounds of flesh impacting flesh filled the underbrush of the small forest along with groans, growls and gasps of pleasure. It was the relief of tension that Ichigo hadn’t known he had needed till he was buried deep and filling his mate with cum. </p><p>Mate? </p><p>He had never thought of Grimmjow as a mate before but it felt right he decided. Carefully he pulled the other onto the mess of their strewn clothes and settled for a nice nap for the time being. The outside world could wait for a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadows appear on the horizon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the Kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night Yuzu had a night terror. She was in full on tears as she stumbled into Ichigo’s room with Karin following after. The worried expression upon their faces made Grimmjow pull them close to check them over. After he was satisfied he left to check the perimeter. </p><p>The twins snuggled with their brother till his mate returned before telling them about the young girl’s dream. </p><p>In her dream, Yuzu had been standing on the vast sands of Huece Mundo. All around her were mounds of sand that slowly morphed into the bodies of those she knew. It was as if a battle had taken place. Blood soaked into the white sands. Staining the shoes she wore. </p><p>The scent had curdled her stomach. A sound drew her attention behind her. As she tried to turn around she woke. </p><p>Ichigo understood how such a dream would terrify the girl. She had always been the gentle one. Her love of life was as clear as her desire to see others happy. </p><p>Holding her close Ichigo tried to soothe her. It became clear after some time that without her seeing everyone else was okay she wouldn’t be falling asleep again. Dressing the brother and his mate escorted the pair around to the other members rooms. </p><p>Most of Ichigo’s pack were understanding or at the very least didn’t express any dissent about being disturbed in the middle of the night. </p><p>After checking on Clyde and his group the centaur’s beta had suggested they sleep as a group to help ease Yuzu’s concerns. Ichigo had started to object but the small blonde female had latched onto the idea before he coul, turning her large honey colored eyes to him. He reluctantly agreed to the idea. </p><p>Roughly an hour later the social room floor was littered with blankets, pillows and the occasional futon mattress. The entirety of Ichigo’s pack had obeyed the request without hesitation. It was Clyde’s compatriots that stood at the door unsure if they were welcome. </p><p>Well, till Yuzu was up and tugging Jasper over to the middle of the sprawling nest with her. The pair snuggled down without a word exchanged. Clyde and the other six members of his band soon followed finding places along the outside of the group to settle for the night. </p><p>Ichigo had to admit that being able to see and smell each one of the people in the palace brought some comfort to him he wasn’t aware he needed. Yawning he fell asleep next to Grimmjow. </p><p>The next morning was a quiet one. Everyone tidied the room and for the most part hung out close by. Yuzu’s dream was discussed in small groups as everyone tried to determine if it was simply a nightmare dredged up by the looming stress or perhaps a prophecy. </p><p>It was strange to think that Hollows considered such an idea. The humans were the ones to scoff at first. They all knew it was simply because they didn’t want to consider it a possibility. </p><p>Urahara suggested that, just to err on the safe side, they add more members to the patrol groups and switch out more often. Originally only two people would be in a patrol group and they were on the clock for eight hours. </p><p>With Urahara’s change they pumped it up to four people and switched every six hours. It was in hopes that the unusual schedule would confuse any scouts from Soul Society and the increased number would make them think there were more people to spare than there really was. </p><p>This was approved by the others easily enough. After all, at this point it was just a matter of time before Soul Society attempted to attack them. </p><p>Urahara’s scans had picked up activity further out in the desert that likely belonged to the Shinigami making a base of operations. When he informed the group of such, the Hollows didn’t hesitate to suggest raiding it. </p><p>They believed that it was imperative they keep Soul Society off balance and unable to get their footing in the world. A few others agreed as much, but felt a plan should be formed before they did anything further. It could be a trap. </p><p>Several members wanted to just obliterate the foothold without getting too close. While others, namely Urahara and Yoruichi, believed it was imperative they gather any possible information that might be being conveyed to the outpost.  </p><p>They eventually came to an agreement that it was best if they captured the outpost. The operation would be led by Urahara and Yoruichi. They would take a group of four others with them to capture and return with any, if not all, possible prisoners and all supplies the outpost possessed. </p><p>Some time later Urahara along with Yoruichi, Renji, Clyde, Grimmjow and Talmai, a member of Clyde’s pack, were donning reiatsu concealing cloaks and heading out. They only had a vague idea of what awaited them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not what you expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sands were quiet. Eerily so. It was as if all of Huece Mundo was holding its collective breath. The scouting party led by Urahara closed in on the enemy encampment. Crouching low they lingered just far enough away to remain unnoticed.</p><p>The encampment was simple. A series of three large military canvas tents. Movement was minimal but the people in the camp weren’t soul reapers as the attackers had envisioned. </p><p>They appeared to be humans dressed in white uniforms accented by vibrant, sky blue trim. Urahara’s scouting party couldn’t figure out where these militants had come from nor why. </p><p>A person was hauled from one of the tents. The tattered remnants of a soul reaper’s uniform hung loosely about her slim frame. From the black hair to the angry feminine voice it was easy to identify the captive as none other than Rukia Kuchiki. </p><p>She screamed and raged at those that held her bond. A white glow of Reiatsu lit the area as it shot through her left leg wretching a scream from her throat. </p><p>“What the hell are they doing?” Yoruichi hissed at Urahara’s side. She looked close to jumping out of her hiding place and attacking the men brutalizing the unarmed Shinigami woman. </p><p>The blonde haired male shook his head. He moved closer to Grimmjow’s ear as the blue haired male settled next to him. “Do you think we can get her out along with any other possible prisoners?”</p><p>“Do you know who these guys are?” The blue eyed male asked, looking at his comrade. </p><p>“Not off the top of my head,” Urahara stated. </p><p>“We can. But we might end up killing all the people in white.” The Arrancar answered. </p><p>Grimly the blonde nodded, “I can determine what they are even if they are dead. They feel like something I believed to be extinct. So don’t let them land an attack if you can help it.”</p><p>Moments later Grimmjow strolled into the camp of strangers. He swore they smelled like humans from the living world but something was off. The soul reaper wasn’t the only one of her kind. At least five others could be felt in the tent at the far end from where Grimmjow entered the encampment. </p><p>Along with something else that really surprised him. He schooled his expression to not reveal it. </p><p>The blue haired arrancar would have to see it with his own eyes to be sure, but it felt like  a weakened Ulquiorra Cifer. He had been sure the male was dead. </p><p>“Well what do we have here?” A large man at the edge of the group grinned callously at the arrancar. “Another pet for target practice?”</p><p>It didn’t take much for the panther to prove he wasn’t someone’s target. In a flash of movement the large man keeled over from a quickly drawn blade. </p><p>“Ah, I guess he wasn’t as quick as he thought.” Grimmjow drawled as he stepped lazily over the large man’s corpse and moved towards the man holding on to a truly terrified Rukia Kuchiki. </p><p>He was sure his flash of movement and his cold indifference caused her to remember the time they had first met. Her inability to do anything but stand at the ready as he drove his hand into her guts.</p><p>Her body trembled as he lazily made his way over. “Release her and your other captives and you might make it out of this camp alive.”</p><p>Grimjow’s sword was held loosely in his right hand as he waited for the man holding the shinigami to make a decision. The man was on the young side, likely just recently turning eighteen. His lilac hair was bound back in a french braid that fell down his back. Rich golden eyes took in the world around him. </p><p>His grip on Rukia was somewhat gentle. And she didn’t fight him. </p><p>Narrowing his blue gaze on the pair he could see her tethers about her wrist were barely tied as if… He grinned at the pair. </p><p>Oh, this was interesting. Leave it to one of Ichigo’s friends to befriend an enemy. Commotion near the rear of the encampment drew attention as the other shinigami were freed by Urahara and Yoruichi. They would be led to safety by Clyde and his subordinate. </p><p>“Well, I advise you find Urahara,” Grimmjow laughed at the pair before he moved out towards the reiatsu that had made him curious earlier. By giving them his back he conveyed he wasn’t interested, at the moment at least, in fighting them. </p><p>Ripping the tent’s side open he peered inside looking for Ulquiorra, but was surprised when he was confronted by a small child. </p><p>The child looked like Ulquiorra but was missing his mask fragment entirely and was well… a child, appearing around the age of four or five. His large green eyes looked even larger in the round little chubby face. </p><p>“Who are you?” Came the soft tiny voice of the toddler. It wasn’t as cold or unemotional as it had been. A small trace of fear and curiosity seemed to leak in from some unknown place. </p><p>“I’m Grimmjow,” The blue haired man offered holding out his hand to the small male, “Wanna go home, Ulqui?”</p><p>“Home?” Tilting his head the toddler stood from his place on a pallet of sandy rags and toddled his way over to the much larger arrancar. “Home sounds nice.”</p><p>A soft purr came from the panther as he scooped the child up and left the tent behind. Bodies were strewn about as he made his way out of the camp. Likely killed by Urahara and Yoruichi.</p><p>The pair were just as terrible when it came to not leaving a mess as Hollows. As he made his way over to the group the child snuggled closer to him and soon fell asleep. </p><p>Instantly upon sighting him the group members opened their mouths to inform him of what they found but a quickly baring of his fangs and downward motion of his chin drew their attention to who he carried. </p><p>“Keep quiet till we are back in Las Noches.” He huffed then without waiting he started off back to his home. Hopefully his mate wouldn’t kill him for bringing back a child they would likely have to take care of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Quincy walks into Las Noches...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip back was thankfully quiet as Grimmjow had requested. Ulquiorra dosed in his grasp without much of a care to the world. The small yukata he wore was too big and clearly something that his captors had given to him. He jolted awake when they approached the gate of Las Noches. </p><p>Large emerald eyes blinked up drowsily at the enormous white structure. Wiggling a little closer to the panther he seemed to try to hide against the expanse of bare tanned chest and the white jacket Grimmjow liked to wear. </p><p>The gates slid open and the welcome sight of Ichigo and Starrk greeted the scouting party. Or would they now be a raiding party? Grimmjow smirked at his orange haired mate and motioned to his arms and those in tow behind him. </p><p>“That wasn’t a Shinigami camp we went into,” He stated jovially as he stepped closer, “Hope you don’t mind a few more strays, King.”</p><p>The King of Hueco Mundo tilted his head to the side in utter confusion. A moment later, the short female shinigami threw herself at him and the spell seemed to break. In a flash of barely seen movement Starrk had her pinned to the sand covered ground. </p><p>“Woah! Woah! Starrk, stand down!” Ichigo barked, placing a rather gentle hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “She’s not a threat.”</p><p>Coyote growled down at the female under his grasp about her neck. None of this really surprised Grimmjow except the guy who had been acting as Rukia’s keeper at the camp stepping up to protect her. </p><p>A blade of pure reiatsu was held level at Starrk’s throat, “Please, don’t make me become more of a monster,” The lilac haired male whispered as if knowing he didn’t need to speak louder. “I don’t know what’s between you but she’s injured as it is.” </p><p>Ichigo’s head tilted to the side as he studied the blade, “A Seele Schneider.” His amber eyes bled gold as he lifted his gaze from the weapon to the wielder. “What’s a Quincy doing here in Hueco Mundo?”</p><p>The Quincy was brave, neither flinching nor cowering from Ichigo’s gaze. He stared back for a moment, before his long braid was rudely yanked on by an annoyed Rukia. Yelping he squatted so there was slack between her grip on his hair and his scalp. </p><p>“Put that away, Mashi!” She yelled at him, “I like being in one piece thank you!”</p><p>Stabbing the glowing blade in the sand he glared down at her. Pointing at Ichigo he huffed at the woman. “I don’t think he would let anything to happen to you really.”</p><p>“I don’t give a damn!” She yelled causing Starrk to move away so he could save his poor ears.</p><p>“Of course you don’t. You just dive head first into everything don’t you?” Mashi stated as he poked her in the forehead with a gloved finger. “If I didn’t know better, you have a death wish.”</p><p> Seeming still oblivious to the small crowd of others they continued to bicker. Ichigo blinked at the pair before he burst out laughing. That caused the two to freeze before looking up at him as he covered his mouth to quiet his own cackling. </p><p>“Oh don’t mind me,” He teased, “Carry on. I’m rather enjoying this. Let me know when you’re done as I still have many questions.”</p><p>Rukia stood up gingerly on her injured leg before getting into Ichigo’s personal space once more. She nagged at him for not letting her in on all the crap with his father and Soul Society and many other things. </p><p>“I mean honestly!” She wailed as tears started dripping down her cheeks. “I thought we were friends… We’ve been through so much together, Ichigo. Why didn’t you confide in me?”</p><p>The King’s smile had long fallen but he kept his hand over his mouth as if to remind himself to let her have her piece. His eyes were cold as he stared down at her. </p><p>“And how would I have done that?” He questioned, though softly spoken the words were sharp, like the razor edge of a sword. “You and all the other so called friends I had started avoiding me.</p><p>“When my abilities were bound so tightly I couldn’t see spirits any more, you stopped using a gigia and never visited. That was your choice, Rukia.” He shook his head, “I kept holding out that one of you would show up.”</p><p>“We were trying to find a way to return your powers, Ichigo,” The tiny shinigami cried, “We wanted to but kept turning up empty handed. Even Bakuya was trying to help us. Also, those of us that were looking were being monitored to prevent us from going to you in the human world.” </p><p>Ichigo laughed coldly as he pushed his hand over his face and through his hair. “They will never change, Rukia. You see that now, don’t you?”</p><p>From simply trying to execute her for giving her powers to him so he could save his family to trying to completely eradicate the Quincies and the Bounts, Soul Society feared anything they couldn’t control. Ichigo himself was one of those such things, but he would have been useful to them still. </p><p>“Yes,” Rukia hiccuped as she wiped at her tears. “I don’t want to be part of that any more.”</p><p>“Neither do we,” Came the voice of none other than Shuhei Hisagi, drawing Ichigo’s attention to the other five shinigami in the group. Along with Rukia and Shuhei, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto and Hanataro Yamada had been brought to the fortress.</p><p>They looked sullen as if a weight was on their shoulders. Momo and Rangiku looked near tears. While the others tried to appear slightly uninterested in what was going on. Men like Shuhei and Izuru were uncomfortable around crying women. Hanataro was that way around anyone showing any emotion other than joy. And even then, he might shy away.</p><p>Sighing Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, “I suppose, I should say welcome to my new home. Expect to answer questions later. Let's get everyone inside, looked over, and fed. I’m sure Yuzu will adore having more people to feed.”</p><p>With that he turned towards his mate and pointed at Ulquiorra. “As for you. I’m not sure you could answer any questions.” </p><p>Reaching out he patted the toddler-sized Espada on the head. Only to blink when his hand came in contact with tall slender bat ears that had been folded gently against his head to hide them. The closer he looked the more he realized the tiny Ulquiorra seemed to be in some kind of limbo between his Segunda Etapa and sealed state.</p><p>Segunda Etapa was the second release of the bat Hollow’s Resurrección. It had been impossible to tell if the large protrusions had been ears or horns. Looking at them now it was clear they were ears. It made the little Hollow even more cute in his mind. </p><p>Nearly everything else about his appearance was as if in his sealed state. Thin teal green lines trailed from his eyes down his cheeks. He was more expressive though, blinking those large orbs up at Ichigo in confusion. However, he clearly didn’t fear the larger being... </p><p>It was as if he didn’t remember Ichigo had been the one that once ended his existence. Or Ichigo had thought he had done that. Perhaps one couldn’t kill something so powerful? </p><p>Ichigo decided it didn’t matter at that moment. Turning he led the way into the inner sanctuary of Las Noches. </p><p>After many tearful reunions and animated retellings of what had occurred at the outpost, everyone was settled in around the social room. Those who didn’t know each other were introduced. Rukia was healed by Orihime easily enough but the ginger haired girl distanced herself at the sight of Ulquiorra. </p><p>Food was passed around as well as drink. Once everyone had something in their stomach Ichigo turned his attention back to Mashi who sat near him with Rukia. </p><p>“So what are you doing here?” He asked again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revelations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mashi sat up straighter before handing his plate to Rukia who set it on the table next to her.</p><p>He bowed slightly from the waist to Ichigo. “I am Mashi Frieden. I was part of the Quincy’s military force but I don’t happen to agree with what the others believe. So I defected to help Rukia. I had thought about slipping back into the human world but it’s rather impossible if you can’t open a portal.”</p><p>Ichigo tilted his head studying the other, “What don’t you agree with them about? Aren’t you supposed to be all hating Hollows and what not?”</p><p>Shrugging his shoulder Mashi frowned, “I can’t hate something that’s doing what it has to do to live. There are many things they support that I can’t agree with. We would be here for days simply listing them.” </p><p>Mashi glanced down at Ulquiorra as he tottled over and plopped down in his lap. The tiny Hollow snuggled close before drifting off to sleep. Carefully and gently the Quincy trailed his fingertips through downy black hair in a comforting gesture. </p><p>“Do you know what the other Quincies are doing here?” Grimmjow asked, watching the toddler in the Quincy’s lap like a hawk.</p><p>“They are hiding here until their king returns.” He stated. “A king that’s cruel if you ask me. He gives gifts to those who follow him but rips them from them rendering them helpless for no reason and without warning.</p><p>“My mother and father were fighting off a Hollow when it happened to them.” He glanced up at Ichigo then to Grimmjow, “Did you know Quincy souls are completely destroyed when they are devoured by a Hollow? There’s no second chance at life when the Hollow is purified by a Shinigami later on.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Came the calm sad voice of Urahara from the table. “I didn’t ever try to prove that theory. It seemed too dirty and even evil to test it.”</p><p>Mashi turned to the blonde male, “Didn’t stop another of your kind from proving it though. Nor an attempted genocide. It was a miracle that we survived.”</p><p>Urahara appeared somewhat defeated as he pulled his hat further down over his head, “I read about that. It occurred after I was exiled from Soul Society,” He sighed, “There were so many different experiments that I couldn’t finish reading the reports. They made me sick.”</p><p>The Quincy nodded slightly in understanding. He had only heard rumors about what had occurred in the labs under Division Twelve and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi’s tight control. None of them were pleasant. </p><p>“I suppose the question is what do you want out of all this?” Ichigo pondered to Mashi. “Are you looking to make sure this king doesn’t rise to power again or are you just walking away as if it’s not your problem?”</p><p>Standing Mashi scooped up the sleeping Ulquiorra and made his way over to Ichigo’s side taking an empty seat at the table. Carefully he arranged the toddler so he could continue resting, before giving his answer. </p><p>“A coward runs from what they believe they cannot defeat because they fear death more than their enemy.” Mashi states, “I’m not afraid of death, nor am I a coward. In some cases that leaves the sheep option, if you can follow blindly. I’m not a sheep either. </p><p>“Never could be. Hence why I made sure those shinigami stayed in one piece and this little one as well.” He motioned to Ulquiorra in his lap. “I’m not powerful enough to stop the Quincy King from rising so I ask you to aid me in this.  In return I’ll be whatever you need me to be.”</p><p>Ichigo was puzzled. </p><p>Why would this man offer to be his servant basically just for the defeat of one person? Even Shirosaki didn’t fully trust it, stepping from Ichigo’s inner world into the physical, his blade drawn and at Mashi’s throat.</p><p>“What the hell do ya take us for?” Shirosaki growled, “That seems like a rather unbalanced offer, don’t ya think? What are ya not telling us?”</p><p>Mashi’s eyes widened at Shiro’s appearance. It certainly wasn’t a normal thing to see a hollow form out of nothing. He swallowed but carefully moved his arms to protect a now fully awake Ulquiorra from the oversized meat cleaver aimed at his throat. </p><p>“It’s not unbalanced when the person in question is the son of the Soul King.” Mashi murmurred softly, “Yhwach is awakening and very close to returning to this world. The plan. The reason the outpost you attacked existed was because he wants to use Hueco Mundo as a foothold to take over Soul Society, then the Soul Palace. At least that’s the best course of action I could determine from merely guessing this early in the process.</p><p>“We were commanded to take over this world as quickly as possible.” He finished. </p><p>Shirosaki narrowed his gaze sharply on the Quincy before moving his blade away and leaning against Ichigo’s chair, “What do you think, King? Trust him or kill him?”</p><p>Ichigo blinked at his pale partner before focusing on Mashi. The lavender haired male fussed over Ulquiorra as the child finally managed to stand up so he could see the spot on his neck where Shiro’s blade had been. He poked at it gently, surprised there wasn’t any blood or cut. </p><p>“Looks like he’s worried you're injured,” Orihime chimed in, making her presence known. She smiled at the tiny Arrancar who nodded sharply in agreement. </p><p>“He’s not though,” Ulquiorra murmured then snuggled back into his spot like a lazy cat.</p><p>All this concern made Mashi tilt his head slightly, “I use Blut to protect my skin. It’s like an Arrancar’s Hierro but with an on and off switch.”</p><p>“I say we keep him,” Grimmjow threw in. “If he’s too much trouble we can always have him for dinner.”</p><p>Shiro smirked while Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright then. We accept but only because he seems to like you.” He pointed to Ulquiorra. “Also I know he’s vicious if provoked.”</p><p>Mashi couldn’t help but smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The greater of two evils.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for kudos and comments. </p><p>Thank you for reading the first part of this series! The next part will be posted soon, tentatively early in 2021. Best wishes for a wonderful rest of your year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mashi’s information was disconcerting. There was something that threatened to destroy not just Soul Society but all Hollows as well. It didn’t sit well with Ichigo at all. He used most of the time everyone else spent sleeping taking in each and every face in his care. </p><p>They rallied behind his banner, these people who had been left behind, broken and told they were not enough or merely wild beasts. For him they meant the world. Though he wondered at the moment how well they understood that. </p><p>A heavy sigh left him as Ichigo stood to wander the white halls of his home. Like a lost spirit looking for direction he found himself staring up at the never changing moon. He almost wished it would speak to him. </p><p>Tell him the correct answer. Tell him what to do to save all around him. </p><p>The gentle tug on his pant leg caused him to glance down at the small person that had followed him as if knowing his need. Ulquiorra was small but there was knowledge in those eyes. </p><p>“Why are you out here?” Asked the carrot top as he squatted in front of the tiny Hollow. </p><p>Luminous green eyes bisected by thin cat-like pupils seemed to miss nothing. Ulquiorra blinked slowly at him before he gave an answer. </p><p>“I’m making sure you don’t do anything stupid, Kurosaki,” He stated coldly.</p><p>Golden brown eyes widened in surprise before softening, “So you do remember who I am.”</p><p>“Of course I remember the one who defeated me.” The child huffed, “Hueco Mundo decided not to let me die.”</p><p>“Hueco Mundo?” The teen frowned at him, “You speak like it’s a living thing.”</p><p>White bat ears perked up with slight interest from their hiding place. “It is. Hueco Mundo is tethered to the Soul King who keeps the balance of the worlds. All worlds are living things.”</p><p>Ichigo scratched his head as he thought about what Ulquiorra had said. Hueco Mundo certainly had its own reiatsu. It was always brushing up against Ichigo like a long lost lover.</p><p>“What happens if Hueco Mundo is destroyed?” It was asked more to himself.</p><p>“Everything will collapse.” The little bat explained, “The physical world and Soul Society will start deteriorating till nothing can live. Hell will even be affected.” </p><p>Ichigo swallowed thickly, “We will have to make sure it doesn’t get destroyed then.”</p><p>Ulquiorra chuffed at him behind a small hand. “We?”</p><p>Ichigo grinned at the small form, “Yes we. I’m going to guess Hueco Mundo kept you alive for some reason. I’m glad you’re alive. So is Orihime for that matter.”</p><p>It was the child’s turn to sigh heavily. “That woman…” </p><p>Ichigo chuckled softly before glancing out over the pearl white sands. He had felt something for a moment there. But what?</p><p>“Looks like you will have visitors soon.” the bat Hollow murmured.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes on the horizon Ichigo nodded, “Seems so.”</p><p>Another glimpse told him it wasn’t Soifon or his father. He had felt this aura before but was struggling to place it. After a bit more thinking it hit him. “Byakuya Kuchiki…” </p><p>A few hours later Ichigo leaned lazily against the gates waiting for the head of the Kuchiki clan to arrive at last. In a blur of flash step the lithe male came to a stop five or so feet from him. </p><p>There was a nervousness to his reiatsu as it drifted out and caressed Ichigo and the fortress behind him. Seeming to find what Byakuya was looking for, it pulled back and returned to a more relaxed state. Those grey eyes took Ichigo in from head to toe.</p><p>“Thank you for taking her in.” The captain said softly. </p><p>They both knew who he was referring to without it needing to be clarified. Rukia was Ichigo’s friend after all. </p><p>“I couldn’t leave her out in the night in the condition she was in.” The ginger replied. “I did it for her, not you.”</p><p>“I thank you nonetheless.” The dark haired male replied bowing slightly from the waist. </p><p>Ichigo didn’t like the man bowing to him. It made him feel as if he was watching a king kneel before him. Running his hand through his hair he studied Byakuya.</p><p>He looked exhausted. Tired beyond reason, as if he would fall over at any minute. His normally well kept appearance was disheveled. Dirt clung to his scarf. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Byakuya?” Ichigo finally asked him after a moment. </p><p>“I’ve come to request a truce.” the proud noble stated humbly. “We have a common enemy at this time and it out ranks whatever petty dispute you and your father have with each other. Everything as we know it rests on the verge of being destroyed.”  </p><p>A sigh left the teen. Something had been telling him a grave matter was coming and he had paid attention this time. “Come in.” He invited, “You look like you could use some tea and some of Yuzu’s amazing cooking.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Came the near instant reply as the ginger pushed the gate open and held it open for Byakuya. </p><p>Once through the gate Ichigo led him towards the social room. The captain was greeted with a wide range of reactions. Mostly people reaching for their weapons unsure if their king intentionally brought an enemy into their home. </p><p>After a smile from Ichigo the room seemed to relax a bit. Tea was served and a snack laid out before court was held. Ichigo didn’t like it being called that but Yuzu insisted that it reminded her of the medieval courts. So it was now called court whenever Ichigo needed to meet with anyone. </p><p>Ichigo sipped his tea as Byakuya explained what was going on. This led to Mashi putting his agreement surprisingly with the Shinigami captain. Grimmjow agreed as well after some thought. </p><p>“We need allies for this.” Grimmjow mused, “If we work with Soul Society now, we will expect fair treatment after this threat is dealt with.”</p><p>“I agree with Grimm.” Ichigo stated, “If we help Soul Society, they are to leave us be and leave Hueco Mundo. A trade agreement might be reached as well as visitation rights. But not for quite some time.”</p><p>The captain nodded in understanding. “I will convey what you have told me to the Court Guard and Central 46.”</p><p>Byakuya stood and prepared to leave. Just as he finished his goodbyes Ichigo called out to him, “Oh, and Byakuya?” The dark haired captain turned to him, “Please continue being the liaison between us. Not that I have much against some of the other captains but I prefer working with someone as knowledgeable as you about Soul Society’s laws.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Came the soft reply as Byakuya left escorted by Clyde to the gates. </p><p>The world was going to war. And no one was yet ready.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>